Here We Go Around Again
by Favo de Mel
Summary: Meet the next generation; we have a looot of trouble coming up! H/Hr, R/L, I/N, R/C
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter Two**

They arrived at the station a little after dusk. 

People pushed their way toward the door and out into the usual chaos that followed the students' arrival at Hogwarts, and it was a few moments before the two families were able to leave the train.

Isabel shyly accepted Nicholas' hand and carefully stepped into the darkened platform, where she joined her parents and the Weasley's as they waited for the carriages that would lead them to the castle. 

She and Nicholas had talked a lot in the train, and she had found him to be quite charming; he had  also helped ease some of the tension she was feeling.  Just a little, though.

She wasn't too thrilled about big crowds and screaming people, and so when an especially large group rushed by her, she unconsciously stepped closer to her father.

In the middle of the students and shouting instructions was Hagrid, who gave them a smile and a wave, but wasn't able to talk to them as his hands were full with a group of nervous first years.  

  -Hullo there, Harry! Isabel!,- he shouted, over the mass of students. He was a good friend of the family's and Isabel loved him dearly, but it had been a long time since she had last seen him., -See you at the sorting!, -he told them, and Isabel briefly wondered why she wasn't going with the first years on a boat, considering she too was new.

She realized her parents were aware of her discomfort, and had thus decided it was better she stayed with them for moral support.  She was very grateful for that. 

Finally they climbed inside the coaches, (Ron, Robin and the twins in one, while the Potter's took a second), and as they slowly trundled towards the towering castle ahead, the three of them had some time to talk.

  -Izzy?,- her father began gently, trying to get her attention, but he got no response.

Harry and Hermione glanced worriedly at each other and then back at their child, who was still looking out the window with the saddest expression on her face.  

Outside, a soft drizzle had started to fall.

  -Isabel?,- Harry tried again, but it was no use, -Isabel, sweetheart, listen... I know you're upset... I know this is not what you wanted and that you're scared, but... If there was another way, I swear...,-he rubbed tiredly at his forehead, -we never intended to hurt you, you know that...,- he finished in a whisper., -_'Believe me... we had no choice',- he thought darkly to himself.  _

He grabbed his wife's trembling hand in his own and gave it a comforting squeeze as Isabel finally turned back from the window with a sigh. 

  -You know, I'm not even all that upset, daddy...,- she shifted uncomfortably in her seat,- I know you meant well, it's just...,- she paused, and sighed again,- why? I know you were lying about needing the job... What is so important that you can't tell me?

Her parents looked blankly back at her, but Isabel thought she saw an emotion flash quickly in her mother's eyes.  

And suddenly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore.

***

  -Were you nervous when you first came to Hogwarts?

Harry leveled his eyes to his daughter's, not really surprised by her question.

She hadn't been able to stop pacing ever since Professor McGonnagall had asked them to wait until after the first year's sorting was over before entering the Great Hall, and now she looked ready to take off running.

  -Sure, I was a nervous wreck., -he smiled, -I was ready to hear that there had been a mistake and that I had to go back to the Dursley's..., -he looked at Hermione, who was smiling gently to herself, eyes closed, and smirked, -Now, your mother was a whole different story.  She was all bossy and annoying, and just wouldn't shut up about how many spells she had learned, and how she memorized 'Hogwarts: A History' the first time she read it., -he then snorted, -I never got around to reading that thing.  Honestly, I don't know what she sees in it.

Both Harry and Isabel looked expectantly at Hermione; she was bound to come up with a real snide come back.  

But Hermione didn't even bat an eye. She just smiled, and leaned back serenely against the wall. 

  -I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and let you off the hook without beating you down with my superior intellect.

Isabel laughed, while Harry just pouted cutely.

  -Hermione, you're so mean...

  -Oh, stop that, you big goof, you know it's true!

He was about to answer when suddenly the huge double doors in front of them opened and Professor McGonnagall was back.

  -We're ready for you now.  Please, follow me.

Isabel's knees turned to jelly; she had forgotten about her nervousness for a moment, but now it had returned full-force: considerably paler than usual and little reassured by her father's hand on her shoulder, she stepped inside. 

The Great Hall itself was very beautiful, with thousands of candles floating in midair, and the enchanted ceiling bewitched to look like the sky outside.

Isabel didn't get to see any of it.

She couldn't hear much apart from the buzzing in her ears either, and that strange flutter in her stomach was making her head turn.

It intensified even more when she noticed the hundreds of faces turned her way, and so by the time she made it to the front, Isabel was purposely green.

She felt herself being helped into a seat of some kind, heard her name being spoken through the buzzing, and then the buzzing was gone and she was looking at the inside of whatever they had dropped on her head. She waited.

  -Hmm... Difficult, very difficult..., -said a voice in her ear,- There is power, lots of power, and a brilliant mind, too... there is fear, and yet courage runs in your blood and in your heart... I see potential, but not a strong enough will... not very confident, either... so much power, though... an a peculiar... yearning for... hmm... where shall I put you?

Isabel's heart was pounding; she never would have expected this hat, (for she now knew it to be the Sorting Hat she was wearing), could read her insecurities so well.

It also gave her something to think about: which House would she be in?

Isabel had never considered the possibility of not being in Gryffindor, without her best friend.

She had always just assumed, at some level, that she would be with him. 

Thus, she was suddenly overcome with panic; she didn't want to be alone.

  -'Please, oh please, let me be with Robin...'

  -Gryffindor?, -the hat sounded amused, -Is your friend the only reason you want to be in that House?

Isabel blinked, and considered this for a second.

  -Well, no.,- she thought, - I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad-I DEFINITLY don't want to be a Slytherin-but I always thought, that if I were to come to Hogwarts, that I would be in Gryffindor... Robin being there just makes it an even better choice...

The Sorting Hat gave a low chuckle.

  -That is good. Your friend being a Gryffindor alone would be a pretty lame reason, if you know what I mean.

  -HEY!!!,- Isabel thought, indignantly.

It laughed, and said, -Very well, then. In that case, you'd better be GRYFFINDOR!!!

As it shouted the last word, Isabel was surprised to hear the entire hall explode into cheers, and as she removed the hat from her head, she could see Robin and Nicholas, standing and clapping atop their seats, and her parents, (who, she noticed, were now sitting at the teacher's table), smiling proudly at her, all the love in their eyes.

That alone was enough to make her forget her fears.

She slowly made her way to the table on the far left, amongst the shouts of "WE'VE GOT POTTER!", and "TAKE THAT, SHE'S OURS!", where Robin welcomed her with a rather enthusiastic hug.  

  -ALRIGHT!!!,- he shouted, and Isabel felt tears prickle at her eyes; she had never expected to be welcomed like this.

  -I am SO glad you're here...,- she breathed to Robin as he set her back on her feet.

  -Yeah, I know; so am I.,- he joked, and they sat down next to each other.

The Gryffindors were still making a lot of noise, and many were trying to shake her hand or get a better look at her.

Isabel was aware that this kind of behaviour was mainly due to the fact of her being Harry Potter's daughter,  and though it did make her feel uncomfortable, this was better than being called a freak.  At least Robin was there, and he loved her for who she was.

Across from them, Nicholas was smiling sweetly at her, and she suddenly felt very warm.

  -Congratulations...,- he said, -and welcome to Gryffindor...

Isabel smiled gratefully at him, blushing.

  -Thank you...

A weight that had been placed on her, whether mentally or spiritually, was lifted from her. She felt light now, as if the tougher part of the test, being accepted, had passed, and for the first time in years, Isabel thought that perhaps she had been wrong all along.

**Muirnin, Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!!! I was so nervous about posting this, and I'm so glad you liked this... It makes me really happy to know that you understand, and it actually makes me want to keep writing. And thanks for the compliment on my english; I try, since I'm majoring in it. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy and review this chapter as well.**

**Pipergirl2003 Thanks for reviewing my story!!! This is the second chapter, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter Three**

After the first chaos that followed the sorting the Headmaster, whom Isabel had previously met and believed to be one of the funniest and wisest people alive, had introduced her parents as the new Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers; the uproar that had gone up at this statement had made Isabel's eardrums hurt-after all, it wasn't everyday that you got to be taught by the Hermione and Harry Potter themselves.

Hermione, as expected, was well-known and respected among the magical community, not only as the woman who had captured The-Boy-Who-Lived's heart, but also for her wits and intelligence.  

Harry-well, Harry was an entire story altogether.

The whole student body (except for the Slytherins, who had been rudely silent and scowling throughout the entire ceremony) was standing and shouting, trying to get a glimpse of her father's forehead. Isabel could see it was making him uncomfourtable, but he would bear it like an angel, always with a smile on his face. 

It made her heart swell with affection. 

When Dumbledore had finally managed to get the students to quiet down, he had given them all instructions concerning visits to Hogsmeade, the forbidden Forest and Quidditch, after which the banquet had taken place (thank Merlin for that, she was starting to get tired of Robin's whinning; it was a wonder he was still so thin).

Isabel felt very good; everyone was so nice to her, and she was becoming fast friends with the Harper twins; Cathy was very witty and smart, and the active relationship between her and her best friend was extremely entertaining to watch (she had snapped twice at him during dinner, and Robin had earned a face full of pumpkin pie for his trouble).

Nicholas was very sweet, and never failed to make her smile; he was good friends with Robin, and yet loved to laugh at his and his sister's expence. A glance between Isabel and him had told her that he too was aware of the chemistry between the two.

Once dinner was over, Catherine volunteered to show her to their dorm, although and since she was a prefect, Isabel had had to wait 'till she led the Gryffindor first years through the entire welcoming procedure. 

There were two other girls staying with them, and they were both very nice; Bess Taylor was a sweet, plump fifteen years old, with long blond hair that she kept in pigtails, and large blue eyes that seemed to see everything. Amber Weiner was a rosy, beautiful young woman, with black hair and eyes and a tall and slender figure, and although she seemed serious and quiet at first, she quickly warmed up to her new room mate.

Isabel was surprised to find a large package on her bed, but waited until the other girls were sound asleep to open it-she had a feeling she was supposed to do just that-and when the last of them-Cathy-finally drifted off to Dreamland, she gave into her curiosity and tore the wrapping away.  

Inside, she found a folded, worn cloak that she recognized as her father's invisibility cloak, an old copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, a small glass Sneakoscope and a letter from her parents, which she decided to open first.

_Dear Isabel,_

_            These are some of our most prized possessions, with which Ron and we spent some of the best times of our lives at Hogwarts; we want you to keep them, as a reminder of our love. We are both so proud of you, sweetheart, and we wish you the best in this journey you're about to take. We know it will be difficult, but we also know that you will do great things, because that is just who you are. Isabel, you will find this is a wonderful experience, and we know because it was so for us. Remember that we love you, and that we're both here for you whenever you feel you need us._

_Love,_

_            Mom and Dad_

Isabel was crying as she read this, but she was also incredibly happy-they had pointed her insecurities so well; she knew her parents would always be there for her, along with her uncle Ron and Robin, and she promised to do her best.

Sniffing a little, Isabel placed everything in her trunk and then lay down, curling beneath the covers; everything had happened so quickly-three weeks ago she would never had thought she would be in this situation.

She thought back to the sorting and everyone cheering her on; she recalled Robin's hug and Nick's smiles-blushing heavily, Isabel ushered the thought about her new friend out of her head and surrendered to sleep.

It was going to be a long year…

***

_3 weeks ago _

_Hermione could not believe what she was hearing_

_  -No!!! We can't risk Voldemort finding out she's going there! And he WILL find her, you know he will!,-she protested, glaring at her husband and he glared right back._

_  -Yes, I know that!,-he retorted,-He'll find her, but we'll be PREPARED for it!!! I'm not going to run away like some coward!_

_  -God, I can't believe you... Is this all about pride? Pride makes piss-poor armour, Harry!  Pride won't keep her alive!_

_  -*I'll* keep her alive!  I'd never let anything happen to her!_

_They broke off, glaring at each other, their anger palpable._

_  -I know how you feel, love, she's my daughter too... but we can't just sit back and wait for him to find her, and kill her because she wasn't ready for it... she needs training, Hermione, -he said softly, breaking the angry silence,  willing Hermione to understand,- and she won't be  alone. I know what you're thinking, but..._

_  -What good would that do, Harry?, -she countered hollowly, a gauzy film dropping over her dark pupils. Her eyes filled with tears; she knew what he was saying was the best, but she was just so worried..._

_Sighing, Harry enveloped his sniffling wife in his arms._

_  -Hogwarts is possibly the safest place now that... now that Voldemort is back.  I don't care what happens to me, but this is my child we're talking about.  I will die before I let him get her...,- he whispered, kissing her on the forehead,- or you..._

**Muirnin****, I'm sorry, ***grins** but nothing's going on between Robin and Izzy-they're just very good friends.  **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, my number one idol. The plot, Isabel, Robin, Catherine and the new characters are mine, though.

It was half past ten when they made it to Platform 9 ¾, and Isabel couldn't quite hide her dislike as she sullenly pushed her trolley through the swirling mass of people.

Behind untamed locks of brown silk, emerald eyes glared half-heartedly all around her,  and the more she glared, the harder did the water fall over the train station, soaking the students and making it hard to see through the pelting rain.

Beside her, and pushing her own trolley her mother, a tall, beautiful woman, glanced at her in concern.

  -Isabel, dear?,- she whispered softly,- I know you're upset, but could you please stop that? It's pouring...

Isabel blinked and looked around, noticing the raging weather for the first time; a light pink covered the bridge of her nose, and started spreading over her usually pale cheeks. 

  -Whoops,- she said, a sheepish smile drawing itself on her lips; at about the same time, the rain miraculously stopped, and everyone began looking around in wonder. –I'm sorry, mom, I didn't realize I was doing it...

The woman smiled warmly at her, and then turned a disapproving glance at her laughing husband.

  -That's hardly a thing to laugh at, Harry.,- she scolded.

From Isabel's other side, the tall, raven-haired man shook his head merrily;  he was wearing a black robe, very similar to his wife's and daughter's, and round glasses framed his brilliant green eyes. Also, and partly visible from behind his fringe, a thin, light bolt-shaped scar adorned his forehead, and brought a lot of attention towards himself.

  -Come on, Hermione,- he said conspirationaly- it IS kind of funny to see all these people's confused faces at our Izzy's 'rainy' moods! Why, she is just like you in that prospect!

That earned him an identical dirty look from both of his female companions.

  -Dad!

  -You're threading on thin ice, mister! You shouldn't attempt to cross two angry women's wrath!

Hermione spat, at the same time waving her wand around to dry themselves up.

Harry just laughed at her, thus making her even more annoyed at him.

  -Remind me again why I married you?,- she growled, as she hated it when Harry had the upper hand on her in an 'argument' and how, aware of that fact, he rejoiced in teasing her.

Her husband smiled his trade mark innocent smile at her, something he knew Hermione found incredibly cute.

  -Because you love me?,- he added in a  playful tone, placing an arm around her shoulders. 

Hermione looked pensive for a moment and then shrugged.

  -Oh.  That's alright then.

Isabel rolled her eyes and smiled faintly.  She loved the way her parents used to joke with each other all the time, something other married couples rarely did; her parents were best friends as well as husband and wife, and they obviously loved each other very much.

Together they were invincible, and  impossible to beat; they had proved themselves worthy of that statement only a couple of weeks before, when they had told her she would be attending that year, for the first time, to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Isabel turned away, and frowned.

She was fourteen years old but, for many reasons, -one of which included an extreme shyness, (both Harry and Hermione wondered where she got if from)- she had always been what the muggles called 'home-schooled'; taught by her mother, who had  been at the top of the class when she went to school, Isabel had learned all the ways of magic, and had proved to be able to live up to her magical heritage without having to go to an educational institute.

She was indeed very clever, and her father had once commented that she was perhaps even smarter than the same Hermione; they had never been worried that she wouldn't be educated rightfully, so Isabel didn't really understand what all the fuss was about.

When asked about their sudden change of judgment, Harry had hastily said that since they had been offered the job, they couldn't let the opportunity pass.

It had been such a lame excuse, that even Hermione had rolled her eyes in a 'just shoot me now' way; for Harry Potter was a famous Auror in the wizard community, (and a wealthy one, at that), and had never been known to actually _need a job._

So of course, getting suspicious, Isabel had done what every intelligent girl would do when in doubt. She eavesdropped.  

Of course Hermione, being the perceptive woman she was, had caught her and, after some serious scolding, had sent her to bed. 

Up in her bedroom, she had only caught fragments of their conversation when they raised their voices in a heated argument, followed by her mother's weeping and her father's soothing words as he consoled her.  Upset, as she had never before heard her parents fight, nor her mother cry, Isabel Potter had settled into a very disturbing sleep.

So there she was now, ready to board the train that would take her to the place that would change her live forever: Hogwarts.

Isabel had been told by several people, including her best friend, Robin Weasley, what an amazing place Hogwarts was.  Hermione had told her stories about the classes and teachers, and about how she and Harry had fallen in love; her father, meanwhile, had told her of his and his friends' escapes, their mid-night trips to the forbidden forest, and Quidditch games. Uncle Ron instead, spoke wonders of Hogsmeade, Zonko's, and of course, Honeydukes.

And yet, Isabel didn't really wanna go; she was very aware of her difficulty to interact with people, and was actually very afraid of what others would think of her.

She had protested heavily against going, but as said before, her parents were impossible to convince when united together.  

  -'At least Robin's going to be there...',-she thought sadly, scanning the crowd for a red-head.

She was startled then, by two strong arms sneaking around her waist, and lifting her up and around to face one pair of wicked blue eyes.

Her face quickly broke into a sunny smile, and she enthusiastically threw her arms around the person's neck, emitting a delighted squeal.

  -Uncle Ron!!!

The Potter's turned from taunting each other to face their childhood friend.

  -Ron!

Ronald Weasley was still the cocky guy from his days at Hogwarts; now, at the age of 37, he had reached a comfortable 6'2'' and his hair, as red as ever, was currently wet and plastered to his forehead and neck.

He flashed them a toothy grin, shaking the water out of his hair.

  -Hey, guys,-he winked at Isabel, -how's my favorite god-daughter doing?

The fourteen-year-old gave him an odd smile and shrugged.  Ron chuckled.

  -Upset, huh? I noticed the weather was a little strange...

Isabel flushed, and Ron chanced a sly look at Hermione.

  -You have your mother's bad temper.

Harry burst out laughing as his wife and daughter both glared at Ron, and then moved to hug his best friend.

  -So, Ron, how was summer?-he asked, patting the taller man on the back.

Ron smiled.

  -Fine but busy.  Kyle has been giving us a hard time...-he said, referring to his newborn baby boy, who had stayed back at home with Luna, Ron's wife, and Gween, their ten year old daughter.

For the past three years, Ron had been a teacher at Hogwarts, taking over the class that had once been Madame Hooch's: flying.

Isabel was about to ask Ron where Robin, his fifteen year old son was, when she felt two hands clasp over her eyes, and a warm voice whisper in her ear, -Guess who?

She smiled, and turned around to hug her best friend. -Robin!

He pecked her once in the cheek and smiled, -Hi, Izzy...

Robin had the Weasley's trade-mark red hair, his untamed locks covering a pair of the bluest, sweetest eyes there were. He was also quite tall, so much that she had to stand on her toes to be even with him. 

Isabel thought he was quite an eye-candy, but it wasn't his looks that usually attracted girls' attention to him; he had a very infectious personality that included both sweetness and goofiness: Robin could easily make anyone laugh.

The two of them had been best friends since they were old enough to hold a wand, and loved each other like siblings, so it was very hard for both of them when Robin was away at school.

  -So you finally decided to stop being a lazy lass and join us, diligent students at school?- he grinned, eyes twinkling merrily.  

Then, maybe, she hadn't missed him all that much after all.

***

Trunks and pets were stowed in, (Ulysses, Isabel's cat, was having the time if his life play-pouncing on Pig, Ron's over-enthusiastic pet owl), and once inside their compartment, the Potter's and the two Weasley's were finally able to relax.  

Just after the train started moving, though, Robin disappeared in search of the cart's lady, complaining that he didn't have enough candy as it was.   His father had sighed and said something like, -Of all the brothers I have, why did he have to take after Fred and George?

The adults had then quickly engaged in an animated conversation about the upcoming year, but Isabel, feeling anxious and nervous again, had decided to take a walk to ease her mind of thoughts.

Shutting the compartment's door behind her and leaning her back against it, she let out a heavy breath; her life was taking an unexpected turn, and she was really scared of what that meant.  

Isabel wasn't a normal witch; in fact, both of her parents were unsure about the exceptional 'gifts' she seemed to possess, like the rather... peculiar... ability to 'control' the weather, depending on which mood she was in, or the way stuff near her exploded when she was extremely mad, (although Harry wasn't all that surprised about this fact), and how she sometimes started floating while she was sleeping... 

She never meant to scare people when she did this, but she really had no control over her own power when her emotions were running wild.  Sometimes she didn't even notice what she was doing until she was asked to _please _stop making hail fall when her moods got her during trips to the beach.  

Hermione always said it was only normal, and that she would eventually learn to keep her magic in check as she grew older and wiser, but as time went by and nothing seemed to improve, Isabel had started to lose faith.

It wasn't so bad when she was among family; Harry and Hermione were very supporting and loving, but it was other people's reaction to her that upset her.

When she had first gone to elementary school in London, her muggle classmates used to call her a freak, due to the many strange things that happened around her, and though Robin was always there to defend her, and though her parents always made sure they didn't remember anything, Isabel always did, and it pained her very much. 

Harry, who spoiled her rotten and had a special connection with her, couldn't stand to see his daughter suffer, and had at last preferred to have her taught at home by her mother, who was a highly qualified witch. The fact that his work as an Auror demanded he traveled a lot also helped. 

Not even when she had reached the age required to attend to Hogwarts had she abandoned the comfort of her home, and so now that some unexpected twist of fate had her going to school after so many years, she couldn't help but being afraid of the future.

She felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes and shut them tightly for a second, bowing her head. There was no use in crying over it now.

Re-opening them, she took a step forward, and turned to walk down the corridor. 

On the way she met many students, both around her age and younger, who looked at her with the curiosity a new face always brought to school.  She saw two boys arguing over a chocolate frog, and a young woman who hexed her boyfriend-she gave him donkey's ears-for flirting with a cute blond with pig-tails.

Apparently, Ron and her own parents were the only adults in the train, and so she guessed the other teachers had parted earlier to school to prepare themselves for the students' arrival. 

She chuckled as a young, raven-haired wizard, stumbled after a big toad shouting, -Trevor! Oh, Trevor, come back!,- and was so surprised when he tripped, (over his own feet) and fell, that she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her.

Normally, when calm or happy, Isabel was able to stay in control; she managed a certain degree of control over her power, however weak, when she was slightly upset, stressed, or even a little angry; the weather still changed accordingly to her mood.

However, when she wasn't in her right state of mind, meaning when she was very depressed, scared or just down right mad, almost nothing could stop her.

At that precise moment, Isabel wasn't very stable; she wasn't upset enough for a storm to lash out, but she wasn't exactly overjoyed, either. So when someone tapped her unexpectedly on the shoulder, she was startled enough to break her hold onto her magic and, with a small yelp of fright, she let go.

It all happened very fast.

She felt it swirl from deep within her, inside her veins and in her very essence, felt it move with growing speed towards her skin and to her fingertips, then felt it break free with an invisible force, wave after wave of magical energy growing and spreading around her.

Her eyes lost focus, but in the back of her mind she registered a scream.

Isabel gasped and fell to her knees, trying to regain control, but the damage was already done; a few seconds later, though, she managed to get a hold of herself, and she could see again.

Her eyes widened with horror at the realization that, once again, her power had gotten the better off her: someone was laying in a heap on the floor, ten feet or so away from her, obviously having been thrown back by her outburst.

She scrambled to her feet.

  -'Oh God oh God oh God!'

Rushing forward, she tried to ignore the whispers and the stares around her, and kneeled next to the figure on the floor.

It was a boy, she noted with trepidation. A boy about her age, sitting up now and rubbing the back of his head, eyes shut tightly.

  -Oh, Gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!,- she breathed out quickly.

His eyes shot open, and Isabel noted briefly how beautiful they were; honey-colored, they held her gaze, an unspoken question shinning in the depths of his irises.

Her heart sank, cheeks coloring with guilt and shame. She shifted her weight and tried to ignore the fact that her stomach was one big ball of misery.

  -'Great',- she thought bitterly,- 'not even there yet and I've already messed up...'  

Gloomily, she braced herself for an explosion of any kind; she waited for yelling, glaring, and was even prepared to be hexed into Merlin-knows-what, (she only hoped she still had hands to turn back into herself).

But it never came.

  -That was grand!!!

Isabel looked up sharply, disbelief clear on her face.   The boy was grinning at her, and his eyes were sparkling with mirth.  

  -Wha...?

He laughed then, sheepishly, and Isabel could feel her face going hot, though her embarrassment had little to do with it.

   -Yeah, well... Robin's told me about your 'unique' abilities, but I didn't really believe him until just now.  Man, that was amazing, that thing you did back there!

Isabel blinked, confused.  What had *Robin* got to do with it? And why had this... person, reacted like that?

She turned slightly to find Robin standing there, laughing heartedly, his face red and a few tears rolling down his face.  A girl was standing beside him, a frown on her face and her hands on her hips.

  -Robin?,- she whispered, uncomprehending.

The 15 year old looked down at her, smiling, and chuckled.

  -Forgive Nicholas, Izzy dear, but he's one bloody curious git,- Isabel colored at his choice of words,- and that's what he gets for scaring you!

The girl at his side nodded.

  -As unbelievable as it may sound, I agree with you, Weasley. 

Isabel blinked again as Robin glared at her.  

  -Hey!,- Nicholas protested, laughingly,-I never intended to scare her; I didn't even know it was her! Not until she sent me flying backwards without using a wand anyway. That's when I knew it HAD to be the 'ever famous' Isabel Potter.  

Isabel raised an eyebrow. What exactly had Robin been telling him anyway?

She glanced at the boy again; now that the first shock passed, she could actually *look* at him. 

He was *gorgeous*: short sun-kissed hair, a bit tousled, little wisps falling graciously over beautiful honey orbs; straight nose, which turned up at the last bit, perfect eye-brows and eye-lashes... And his smile.  Isabel's heart did a flip and started beating faster at that smile.

  -Nicholas Harper, it's a pleasure to meet you. 

A voice at the back of her mind told her that name was no strange to her, and Isabel realized that Robin had probably mentioned him during their conversations.

She shook his hand and gave him a shy smile.

  -Isabel Potter... but I guess you already knew that...

He chuckled and waved his hand towards the other girl.

  -That's Catherine; Cathy, for short. She's my twin sister.

The two girls smiled politely at each other.

Robin spoke up.

  -She's a pain, you don't want to mess with her, Izzy.

Catherine's left eye started twitching; she glared at Robin and suddenly, with a tap of her wand, his hair was turned a violent green.

Isabel watched in amusement as Robin screeched and the next instant he was engaged in a very heated argument with Cathy.

Nicholas was laughing loudly as she turned to look at him.

  -Do they do this often?

He smiled sweetly at her.

  -Oh, they're always at each other's throats, if that's what you mean, but that's only a way to disguise the incredibly passionate love affair they've been carrying behind our backs. 

Had she not known him all her life, she would probably have dismissed the way her friend's ears flushed at that statement. But she HAD known him as long, and she knew his ears only flushed when he was deeply embarrassed.

Isabel smiled, an enigmatic little smile, and then broke into giggles as Nicholas was suddenly sent flying for the second time that morning and Robin blew the tip of his wand with a smug grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here We go Around Again**

**Chapter 4**

Isabel woke up a little desoriented as to where she was; she didn't remember having maroon drapes for one, and the window-she apparently had forgotten to actually close the drapes-was facing the wrong way.

  -_'Oh, yeah...',-_she thought, as the events of the day before came rushing back at her.,-_'I'm at school now...'_

Yawning a little, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, looked down to pull the covers back, noticed the mattress laying one foot beneath her, and gave a little yelp as she fell back down onto the bed.

Grunting, Isabel sat up and angrily threw the covers off her; she *hated* when that happened. 

At least at Hogwarts she would learn to control her magic. Supposedly. 

She got up gingerly as to not wake the other girls up, and went about her morning ritual.   

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed with the school robes-_'Merlin, this feels weird...'-she braided her hair and made her way downstairs to the common room with her bag._

She didn't expect to find anyone awake at this time in the morning-it *was* pretty early-but she proved herself wrong when she walked into Nicholas sitting at a table, scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

She blushed a little as he looked up and smiled when he saw who it was.

  -Hey!,-he greeted her with a little wave.

She smiled shyly at him and walked over to where he was.

  -Good morning, Nicholas... what are you doing up so early?,-she asked, dropping her things on a chair and sitting across from him on the table.

He wrinkled his nose at her playfully.

  -I should be the one asking you that...,-he waved at the pile of parchments on the table, which Isabel recognized to be Quidditch charts and diagrams.,-working on some strategies for the team. Oh, and please call me 'Nick'; we're friends, right?

She gave him a lopsided smile.

  -Sure... are you the captain?,-she asked him, starting to feel even more comfortable around him than she already was. 

Nicholas grinned.

  -Yeah, made it last year.,-he said proudly.,-we won the cup twice in a row, and I'm planning on doing so this year as well. Bloody Slytherins don't even stand a chance!!!

Isabel was amazed at the passionate look on his face; it reminded him a lot of her father's when he talked about his time in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She liked that.

  -Robin's on the team too, you know...,-he said, tilting his head to the side.

Isabel smiled.

  -Of course I know; a beater, right? Who's the other one?

His eyes twinkled merrily at her, which raised a suspicion in her.

  -Can't you guess? Cathy, of course!

She let out an amused chuckle.

  -Really! How do they manage without killing each other?

Nicholas chortled.

  -Oh, wouldn't you know; for all they seem to 'hate' each other, they manage to work quite well as a team. Doesn't stop Catherine from sending the bludger at him from time to time, though. Keeps the adreline high.

She giggled.

  -They're quite a pair, aren't they?

He nodded, and then grinned maliciously at her.

  -We'll have to team up to help them!

Isabel raised an eyebrow.

  -Set them up, you mean...

He gave her an innocent look.

  -Oh, I wouldn't call it that, more like... giving them a little incentive.

She chuckled again, shaking her head amusedly. This boy never ceased to amaze her...

  -So...,-he continued, leaning forward to prop his chin on his hand.,-do *you* play Quidditch?

Isabel nodded timidly at him. 

  -Yeah... sometimes. With my dad, mostly, but we like to pair up against uncle Ron and Robin when they're home for the holidays... and we also play with Ron's brothers and nephews quite often...,-she smiled blissfully at the memory.,-the only one who doesn't really enjoy to see me fly is mom, but that's because she gets so worried that I'll fall.

She blushed as she noticed the look on his face; it was surprised, but fond.

He gazed silently at her for a minute before he smiled and leaned back on his chair.

  -That sounds very nice... what do you say we go flying together next Saturday?

Isabel's eyebrows raised to her hairline. 

  -What?

Nick's smile widened at the look on her face. She looked so pretty like that.

  -Yeah, since you seem to love flying so much, why don't we both go on a little crusade around the school lands?

Isabel was a little unsure; was it normal to like someone you barely knew so much? Enough to trust him the way she did? She wasn't sure, but one look at his eyes made her decision.

  -Sure, I´d like that...

His face broke into another smile, which she promptly answered with one of her own; pushed by a sudden impulse, he leaned across the table to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

  -Great,-he whispered as he straightened again.,-you won't regret it. 

The girl blushed heavily at his action, but was actually feeling very warm.

Nick glanced down at his watch and then back up at her.

  -Listen, it's almost time for breakfast, so what do you say we head down to the Great Hall now?

She nodded; she didn't seem to be able to mutter a word right now.

Raising from the table, Nicholas grabbed both his and Isabel's bags and, flashing her another smile, turned to walk to the portrait.

Isabel heaved a deep breath and got up to follow him, willing herself to calm down.

***

Nick had to be, next to Robin, the funniest guy she had ever met. 

All the way down from the tower he was making faces at her, telling her jokes and stories about the years he had been at Hogwarts; she was laughing so hard that she didn't watch where she was going, and crashed right into someone as they rounded a corner. Nicholas kept her from falling, but the other person wasn't as lucky, and a loud scream rang through the hall as the other student went crashing against the floor.

  -Watch where you're going, you IDIOT!!!,-a feminine voice shouted up at them.

Isabel's eyes opened wide, embarrassment written all over her face.

  -God, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!,-she apologized, her face going a deep red.

The girl snorted; she had long, soft platinum blond hair that reached her elbows, and a pale, pointed face that would have been beautiful if not for the scowl on her face.  

  -So I see.,-she sneered, getting to her feet and dusting off her robes. 

Isabel bit her lip nervously, but thankfully Nick had placed his hands on her shoulders, and was scowling right back at the girl.

  -Hey, it was an accident, ok? She apologized.,-he said in an annoyed voice.

The girl gave him a sensual look and a smile, and then turned to Isabel, the scowl back on her face.

  -Potter, huh?,-she spat.,-My father's talked to me about your family. Your mother's a mudblood, right? Well, that makes you a mudblood too then.,-she went back to dusting her robes, more vigorously now that she'd seen who she had crashed into.,-Do pay attention to where you're going, *girl*, or didn't your mudblood mother teach you that walking into people that are better than you is unpolite? I didn't think. See you around, Nicky.,-she finished, turning around to go.

Isabel was shaking furiously, her face red-this time with rage-and trying really hard to keep her magic in check; it wasn't working very well, though.

Nicholas stepped forward, shouting after the girl and livid with fury.

  -Malfoy, you had no right to talk to her like that!!! 

The girl turned her head a little, winked at him, and walked away.

  -Oh, I *hate* that girl!!!,-he hissed angrily, turning back to his friend.,-I swear, she's such a-whoah!!!

He ducked as a crystal pane flew past where his head had previously been.

Outside it started thundering.

Inside, a series of loud explosions was taking place as every window within sixty feet burst up, showering the floor with shards of glass.

Nicholas waited, his face burried in his hands and knees, until the last of the explosions was over and finally stood, on slightly wobbly legs, when there was complete silence. He glanced at Isabel, who was taking deep breaths and slowly trurning back to her usual color.

He looked around-the hall was a complete mess.

  -Oh, God...,-Isabel whispered, having finally opened her eyes. 

Bitting her lip as she survied the broken windows, she took out her wand and performed a series of "Reparo", after which everything was back to normal.

Dropping her gaze to the floor, she dared not look at Nicholas-she felt so ashamed. 

  -I'm sorry if I scared you...,-she said meekly, looking absolutely heart-broken.,-I'm sure you're thinking I'm a freak now...

He tilted his head to the side, so that he could look at her properly; his eyes traced about her face, then steadied on her eyes. She was amazed to see a kind of lopsided smile on his face, and her heart began to beat faster-he looked so cute like that.

  -I don't think you're a freak...,-he admitted, which had the effect of making her blush and open her eyes wide.,-I think you have a problem controlling your magic, and that I'll be helping you get better at that if I can...

Isabel felt tears building up behind her eyelids at the honest offer of help. 

  -Thank you... 

The smile that he rewarded her with was enough to make her heart flutter.

**PhoenixGirl1234567, It was my pleasure to read your stories, and too see your review on my own.**

I hope you like this chapter as well. I'm sure your 'next generation' story would be great, so I'll be waiting for you to post it, so let me know when you do. ***smiles***

**kat6528, thanks for reviewing my story... can you think up any other prized possesion to add to the lot? I tried, but my mind was blank... let me know if you do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter 5**

They hadn't even taken three steps towards the Great Hall when Harry, Hermione and Ron all burst through the doors, already guessing what'd happened and started bombarding her with questions; after asking Nicholas to go in for breakfast-she'd be there soon-Isabel, as calmly as she could, proceeded to recount the events of minutes before, from her and Nicholas' encounter with Anya Malfoy-the boy had filled her in the name of the little pest-to her outburst in the hallway, leaving out their conversation afterwards.

Their reaction was exactly as she had expected.

  -WHAT?!,-hollered both Harry and Ron, while her mother simply rolled her eyes and sighed annoyedly.

  -Daddy, calm down, I'm fine.,-Isabel began, but her father was having none of it.

  -Where is she?!,-he hissed, looking around for a blond head, that would _surely _be as hurtable as her father's was when they were all kids.,-_Where is she? Oh, I'm going to throttle the little s-_

  -Daddy!,-Isabel exclaimed, scandalized.

  -Harry!,-Hermione contributed, glaring at her husband with her hands on her hips.,-You will do nothing of the sort!

Ron was sniggering quietly at the family quarrel, diverted.

  -Damned if I won't!,-he said angrily.,-Nobody insults my girls and gets away with it!

  -Harry.,-Hermione began calmly.,-That is all very sweet, but you're a grown man and she is only just a child. A very rude one, but still just a child.

  -Yeah, _Malfoy_'s child.,-he spat out the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Behind her, Ron was nodding sagely.

  -And you're her teacher! We don't need another Snape, so I don't want you to pester her because she likes to torment our daughter. You hated that, remember? That goes for you too, Ron.,-Ron spluttered indignantly behind his friend.,-Besides,-she continued,-Isabel is more than capable of dealing with her.

  -Thanks, mom.

  -You're welcome, dear.

Both men were pouting at them.

  -You're all against me...,-Harry mumbled, turning around to walk dejectedly back to the Great Hall, an equally deflated Ron following behind him.

Mother and daughter gave eachother identical grins, and then turned around to head in for breakfast.

***

Ten minutes later a disgruntled Catherine-who was _not_ a morning person and admitted to having abandoned a "Petrificus Totalus-_ed" Robin in the Common Room after he greeted her with a "good morning, stupid"-joined them at the Gryffindor table, sitting next to her cheerful brother and asking Isabel to hand over the porridge._

The fourteen year old, distracted at that moment by her beckoning father, absently handed it over and got up to join him by the door.

Cathy gaped after her, completely awake now.

  -Nick.

Her brother stopped in mid bite, looked at her, then swallowed.

  -What?

  -She levitated the porridge to me.

Nicholas grabbed another toast from his plate and bit into it.

  -So what? Anyone can do that.

  -Nicholas. She didn't use a *wand*.

He shrugged dissmissively at her.

  -Well, that's it...,-he said.,- she doesn't actually _need_ a wand.

***

  -What's this?,-Isabel asked, glancing at the paper her father had just handed her and then back at him.

Harry smiled.

  -It's your schedule; I forgot to give it to you earlier, before breakfast.,-his smile dimmed a little and he looked at her worriedly.,-By the way, I'm sorry about that, sweetheart... I should know I can't protect you all the time and that you're a big girl... 

Isabel smiled, throwing her arms around her father.

  -It's okay, daddy... you know you'll always be my hero...,-she said sweetly, missing him flinch. Leaning back from the hug, she looked more carefully at her schedule.,- I've got Transfiguration first and then...,-she frowned.,-darn, Charms and Potions with the Slytherins. 

Harry let out a theatrical sigh, bringing his hand to his forehead.

  -Oh, why must Merlin frown upon us so?,-he cried.,-We Potters are doomed to bear generations of Slytherins and Malfoy's until the end of time!

Isabel giggled at her father's silliness and he smiled.

  -Did you see our present?,-he asked, and she gave him a fond look.

  -Yes, thank you, daddy, I loved it...

He grinned.

  -Well, I'm glad. There's something else, though.,-she looked at him questioningly.,-Your special training with Dumbledore starts next Monday and then every two days, weekends excluded.

Isabel grimaced.

  -Fine...,-she noticed the twins walking over in their direction, and turned back to her father.,-listen, daddy, I have to go to class now, I think. Wish me good luck?

He smiled lovingly at her.

  -You don't need it, but...,-he leaned down to kiss her forehead.,-good luck, Izzy, I love you...

  -I love you too, daddy...

***

Robin rushed into the classroom just in time and managed to sit next to Isabel with a glare at the Harper girl; Isabel gave him a concerned look.

  -Are you alright?,-she asked.

  -I'll be when I get back at the blond-haired demon over there.,-he said under his breath, which earned him an elbow on his stomach.

  -Shush, Robin, that's not nice.

He was about to retort when Professor McGonnagall strode into the classroom with a handful of books and parchments in her hands. Setting them on top of her desk, she turned to face the students with a stern look.

Isabel started fidgeting on her seat; she'd met most of Hogwarts' staff outside the school-all of them but Snape were very close with her parents and, thus, her-and McGonnagal was no exception, but she was also the only one who had warned her beforehand about not giving her special treatment because of her last name. 

She appreciated that, very much, but it also made her a little uncomfortable. 

  -_Oh, boy..._,-she thought.,-_I wonder if class with mom and dad will be any different..._

Somehow, she doubted it.

The professor cleared her throat lightly to catch their attention, (even though it wasn't necessary, as every face was turned her way), and then began to speak.

  -Good morning, Gryffindors, and welcome to another school year. Today, we will start learning how to body-transfigurate. As you know-

She was interrupted as the entire class-but Isabel-cheered; the young Potter just looked surprised.

  -Body Transfiguration?,-she said aloud and Nicholas, who was sitting next to her on the other side, looked strangely at her.

  -You don't know what it is?,-he inquired.

Robin supressed a laugh and Isabel looked injured.

  -Of course I know what it is! I'm just surprised, that's all.

Catherine gave her a blank look, while Robin smirked and nudged Isabel in the ribs.

  -Looks like you're gonna ace this subject too, huh?

Isabel, who had been scowling at him while rubbing the spot where she'd been hit, suddenly looked pensive.

  -Robin, is there anyone else here who can-

  -Perhaps you'd like to share it with the entire class, Miss Potter?

Isabel jumped, startled.

Professor McGonnagall was looking directly at her, brow furrowed; blushing, as everyone now was staring at her, Isabel lowered her eyes and started fidgeting.

  -I, ah..., -she tried, but failed to continue.

  -Well?, -the Professor prompted, and Isabel shrank back in her seat, mortified.

Nicholas was looking worriedly at her, as was his sister.  Robin just looked amused.

  -Er... I... well... I-i just thought it was strange that you're covering Body Transfiguration until... just... now...,- she said weakly.

The whole class-except for Robin- looked very surprised.

  -Why is it so strange?

Isabel was at a loss for words; she hated being the center of attention, and yet she found that she had become just that lately. When she didn't say anything, the Professor turned to Robin.

  -Mr. Weasley?,-Isabel glanced at her best friend, surprised; he was looking nervously at the old woman.,-Well?

Was he going to tell them?

  -Isabel's an Animagus, ma'am...

Oh, yeah.

Silence settled over the students and the teacher for a moment, as everyone in the room stared at her; Isabel felt she was going to die of embarrassment. Then Professor McGonnagall spoke up again.

  -Is that so?,-she stated, rather coldly.,-Well, the fact that you're gifted does not make you any different from your classmates, so don't expect me to treat you as if you were. What're you lot looking at? Let's get back to class.

And with that, she walked back to her place in front. Isabel glanced down at the table, her eyes filling with tears; she hadn't meant to let everyone know, and she was a little mad at Robin for speaking up. 

The rest of the class was spent with the Harper twins and Robin alternating between concerned glances at her, and glares at the woman that had hurt their friend so.

***

When the lesson ended and the classroom started filling out, Isabel was surprised to hear her name being called by the Transfiguration Professor and, telling them to wait outside for her, she gave them a nervous look and slowly walked up front, her eyes fixed on the floor.

  -Yes, Professor?,-she asked meekly, not daring to look up.

  -I'm sorry I spoke so harshly at you earlier, but that was the only way I could think up to stop the questions to come up, dear...

Isabel looked up in disbelief; the old woman was looking apologetically at her, a kind smile on her face. 

  -Excuse me?

Professor McGonnagall sighed.

  -I didn't know you were talking about that, Isabel, and I'm sorry I pushed Mr. Weasley into telling me...

Isabel shook her head tearfully.

  -Oh, no, Professor, you were right about me not getting any different treatment, and it was wrong of me to suppose...

The older woman shook her head.

  -No, dear, you _are a special girl, and it's not __your fault that you're ahead. _Way _ahead. It's no wonder, though, with your parents being who they are..._

Isabel was dumbfounded, but relieved.

  -You really think that?,-she asked timidly, and the Professor smiled at her warmly.

  -You truly are your parents' child...,-she whispered.,-smart and powerful, just like them both.  Did you know they were my favorite students?,-the girl shook her head 'no'.,-Well, they were, and I loved them both dearly, as if they were my own children... Your mother is so smart, Isabel, and your father... well, your father is so brave, and he never believed himself any different because of who he was... I don't want you to do that, either. You're an amazing girl as you are now, alright?

Isabel flashed a grateful smile and threw her arms around the Professor, which the woman returned gladly.

A/N: Whoa!!! This chapter was difficult to write... so, how do you guys like it? 

**Muirnin, That was the quickest review I've received ever! I'd just posted the story like half an hour before when I read your message. Thank you! And, ooh, I'm so jealous!!! We can only expect the book in December! Thank GOD I have an american friend who is sending it to me in a few days... I've read some spoilers that say there's some H/Hr hinting in it, but could you confirm it to me? And if yes, how so?**

**Jenny, Thanks for reading the side-story!!!  That's a good question. Well, I see it this way; I know for instance that it's more difficult to learn something in large groups-or at least it's easier in a personalized teaching. I studied four years of french at school, and my group was of only ten-in my second year of french, they merged the three groups of french and we ended being 23; I nearly went crazy with so many people, and we all did so poorly that on the next year they decided to divide it again. If you've read the actual story, (well if you see this answer it means you have), you'll see that Isabel is a VERY unstable girl, and she tends to cling a lot to her parents-which isn't entirely her fault. That Hermione home-schools her doesn't makes her learning poorer, or so I think, because  Izzy's very bright, and her mom's totally qualified to teach her; it's Hermione! And, I haven't said this yet-at least not clearly-but at the time 'The Love of a mother' happens, Harry and Hermione were only thinking of home-schooling her through Elementary school, meaning until before she went to Hogwarts... when it was actually time to go, Isabel's own insecurity didn't allow her to go.**

Of course, I see what you mean, but I had to make it work like that!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter 6**

  -McGonnagall said WHAT?!

The two of them were rushing down the hallway toward Charms, and Isabel had just told him about her conversation with the teacher.

The girl shot Robin an annoyed look as they rounded a corner.

  -You heard me.,-she snapped.,-she apologized for unintentionally making you say I was an animagus, which I have yet to forgive you for.

Robin whined as they thundered up one flight of stairs.

  -Come on, Iz!!! That wasn't my fault!!!,-he complained.

  -You could have made something up.,-she said, moodily.,-you're great at making up excuses. Would have spared me a lot of trouble, as everyone's going to be asking me about it. And now we're late, too!

Robin whined again.

  -I'm sorry already!

The pair burst through the door of the Charms classroom, both breathless, and every face turned to stare at them; the twins, who had gone on ahead before, were sitting up front, waving at them to sit next to them and Hermione, who was leaning back against her desk, arms crossed over her chest, frowned upon their arrival.

  -Five points each, Miss Potter and Mr. Weasley, for being late and interrumping the lesson.,-she reprimanded, and Robin whined for the third time in the last five minutes.

  -But, aunt Hermione!!!

A few sniggers ran through the students as Isabel elbowed him in the stomach and turned to face her mother, who had an eyebrow raised.

  -I'm sorry, professor,-she said, eyes twinkling.,-we were delayed by Professor McGonnagall after class, but it won't happen again.

Hermione smiled lightly and nodded.

  -Well, you may both take your seats, then.

As they rushed to sit down, Isabel caught Anya Malfoy's glare, and rolled her eyes in disgust.

  -That was close...,-whispered Nick, giving her a little smile.

She smiled back, and then turned to face her mother.

  -As I was saying,-she continued,-this year we will be developing a course concerning Defense and Attack Spells, to train you into facing any danger that you may come upon. This course will be, of course, followed closely by your Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons which, as you know, will be led by Professor Potter, and-yes, Miss Taylor?

Bess put her hand down shyly.

  -About that, professor, I was wondering, how should we call you? It would be kind of... confusing,  with the two of you being 'Professor Potter' and so...  

Hermione was nodding slowly.

  -Of course; I understand that, and you may call me 'Professor Granger' if you wish. I am okay with that. Now, in April we will hold a duelling club, to test-,-she was cut off by the Gryffindors' loud cheering, and even the Slytherins, who had stayed silent just to spite, couldn't seem to hide their excitment. 

Isabel and Robin were chuckling to themselves; both of them had witnessed the sparring duels between the 'Dream Team'-which usually ended in disaster as the three would always go all out on each other-and even participated in some of them.  Isabel knew a great deal about spells, and was quite good at it; she had often paired up with Robin, though, and so he was usually able to hold himself well-at least until she blew up on him, and that happened a lot.

Hermione cleared her throat.

  -To test how far you've improved.,-she continued.,- The course will be divided in two parts, the first of which will be focused on defense. I expect you to put a lot effort and concentration in this class, for these are extremely difficult spells and, without them, any powerful witch or wizard can break through and get the better of you during battle. The first spell you'll be learning is a simple Shielding Charm, which will allow you to deflect weak spells, casting a sort of... bubble, if you'll have it, around your body. Miss Potter, Mr. Weasley,-she called, grinning, and making them both jump.,-since you were both late today, will you please come up for demonstration?

The twins gave them sympathetic looks; Isabel was frozen in place, and Robin's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

  -Well?,-she prompted.

Nicholas placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle shove.

  -Go, it's fine...,-he encouraged.,-you know this stuff, right? You'll do great...

Isabel sent him a nervous glance, then nodded; taking a deep breath, she turned to the boy next to her and pushed him, not so gently, on the seat.

  -Robin! Move!

The red-head jumped up suddenly, and walked up to the professor, Isabel following close behind.

The older woman was smiling smugly at them; when they were both standing next to her-Isabel was shifting nervously from one foot to the other-she turned back to the class.

  -The spell is rather simple: raise your wand arm and shout "Corporis Arma", and that alone should do it. Now,-she looked at her two 'victims'.,-Mr. Weasley will cast-a simple charm, mind you-and Miss Potter will deflect.

Isabel was very nervous; the Shielding Charm was piece of cake for her, but everyone was staring... catching Anya's sneer, she was suddenly filled with confidence. 

She turned to Robin and waited for the attack, face set with determination; finally, her best friend raised his wand, shouted "Stupefy!", and then a jet of red light was rushing toward her.

Isabel raised her arm, calmly said "Corporis Arma", and suddenly a blue shield/bubble surrounded her, just in time to deflect the stunning spell that sailed over the students' head to hit the stone wall on the opposite side of the room.

The Gryffindors 'ohh-_ed' and 'ahh__-ed', the Slytherins scowled, and both Hermione and Robin grinned proudly at Isabel._

  -That was great, kids, ten points each,-Mrs. Potter said, and turned to Robin.,-though I didn't ask you to cast that kind of spell, Robin.

The boy smiled mischiefully at their teacher.

  -Oh, I know,-he said, sending a gleeful look at Isabel.,-but I also knew Izzy was going to do it perfectly.

The grin that drew itself in Isabel's face was enough to send warmth flowing through her mother's heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter 7**

  -Mama?,-Isabel said tentatively when the last student had left the classroom.

Hermione glanced up from organizing her papers and smiled warmly at her.

  -Yes, honey?

The fourteen year old fiddled nervously with the strap of her bag-pack and leaned lightly against her mother's desk.

  -How did I do?

Hermione blinked, surprised.

  -Darling, you did great, I told you so...

  -Yeah...,-Isabel looked down.,-I wasn't talking about the spell, though... 

The older witch frowned, putting down her quill; she had a feeling of what this was about, but she wanted to make sure.

  -What were you talking about then?,-she asked softly.

Isabel bit her lip for a moment, then sighed. Her voice trembled a little.

  -How was my first interaction with school? I mean, do you think my behaviour is alright? That they're gonna like me?

Hermione sighed; this was exactly what she had feared. Isabel's self-esteem had always been an issue, though she knew it wasn't entirely her fault; she had been amazing, or so had she and Harry thought that morning after breakfast, but she still had doubts about herself. 

Still, his daughter needed reassurance, and so she would give it to her; standing up, Hermione circled the desk and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, who immediately returned the hug. 

  -You were wonderful, sweetheart... and they like you already; your father and I are very proud...,-she leaned back, pushing a strand of hair behind Isabel's ear.,-you know, I didn't have nearly as much success at warming up to my new classmates as you have... in fact, during the very first two months nobody liked me, and Harry and Ron actually hated me; I _was bossy and annoying-your father wasn't entirely joking last night-and it took a troll nearly killing me for the three of us to become friends. Isabel... I know it's only been a few hours, but you've handled the situation pretty well... I was very surprised at your attitude with your father this morning, because it means you're willing to let go and open up inspite of your difficulty to interact with people, and that shows you're growing up. It hurts, yes, because you are and always will be our little girl, but we're very happy for you. And your performance was outstanding!,-she added.,-Did you think I wouldn't notice how nervous you were? And you managed to overcome that too. Congratulations, honey, and...,-her smile turned mischievous, which was very unusual in her.,-I think I like that boy, Nicholas; he seems to like you. Very cute, too._

  -Mom!!!,-Isabel pulled back, blushing heavily and shaking her head in disbelief; Hermione started laughing loudly.,-He's Robin's friend!!!

  -Meaning?

  -Meaning he's just a friend!

Her mother shrugged dissmissively.

  -So what? Your father and I were friends. The best, in fact, and here you are; so much like the two of us it's scary.

That reminded Isabel of something.

  -Oh, mom, I forgot to tell you!,-she furrowed her brow concernedly.,-My classmates know about my being an Animagus.

Hermione froze at that.

  -What? When? How? Why?

  -Transfiguration, Robin, McGonnagall.,-she said, then proceeded to tell her all about it; when she finished, Hermione was looking a little worried.

  -Well,-she started.,-I can't tell you to ignore it, but don't make a big deal out of it, either... if they find out, they find out, and it's your decision whether to show them or not, but don't overdo it; you know it drains you a lot. I'll talk to your father about it, okay?

Isabel sighed, and nodded; then she smiled at her mother.

  -Thanks, mom...,-her smile was suddenly replaced by a sad look.,-I'm going to miss talking to you like this, you know...

Hermione's face saddened; having spent so much time together during the past years, mother and daughter were very close. Maybe not in the same playful/comraderie way she and Harry were, (he would _always spoil his little girl more), but in the sense that they could talk about anything like two friends, and always expect the other to understand. _

  -I'm going to miss you too, darling...,-she said, and then grinned a little.,-but, oh, who am I kidding? Before being our student, you'll always be our daughter, Isabel, and this doesn't change anything... well, at least not everything... you can still come to me when you need to talk, you know?

Isabel grinned back; nodding, she gave her mother one last hug and a kiss and then ran outside to meet her friends.

***

When she walked outside, Catherine was nowhere to be seen; both Nick and Robin were leaning against the wall, the latter laughing at something while the former complained, but when they saw her they stopped and stepped towards her.

  -Hey.,-said Robin, slinging and arm around her shoulder as they began to walk.

Isabel smiled up at him.

  -Hey, what were you laughing at?

Her best friend sniggered, and Isabel was surprised to see Nicholas blush.

  -Nicholas, here,-began the red head.,-has a crush on aunt Hermione!

Isabel blinked.

  -That's not true!,-Nicholas retorted.,-I just said I thought she was very nice and beautiful, and that I could see where Isabel got it fr-

He trailed off, growing considerably pale.

Isabel blushed, smiling shyly at the boy, and then scowled at Robin, who had started laughing uncontrollably. 

  -Robin, stop that!,-turning back to Nick.,-Where's Cathy?

  -Prefect business.,-he said simply, glaring at his freckled friend.,-Weasley, stop laughing!!!

  -Yes, weasel, makes you look even worse.,-a voice drawled from ahead.

The trio came to a halt and looked on to find a sneering Anya standing by an armor, surrounded by a group of Slytherins and effectively blocking their way.

Isabel tensed up, and felt the boys on either side of her do the same.

  -What do you want, Malfoy?,-spat Robin, tightening his arm around her shoulder.

The blond raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

  -With you? Nothing, surely; my business is with the little mudblood here.

Isabel felt the anger building up again, but before she could do anything, Nicholas had taken her hand and was glaring at the Slytherin. The young Potter gave him a surprised look.

  -Don't call her that.,-he said.,-She's better than any of you in every way!

Anya snorted.

  -How so? Nick, darling, I suggest you stop hanging around these _people; might spoil you if you do._

Both the boys started forward but Isabel quickly pulled them back, heaving an impatient sigh.

  -Anya, what do you want?,-she asked, deeply annoyed.

The young woman's eyes flashed.

  -I *want*,-she spat.,-you to stop calling me by my first name. I *want* you to stop thinking yourself so much better because you have famous parents, and I *want* you to stop showing off during classes; it is quite obvious the favoritism your mublood mother has for you and I will *not* stand for that!

Isabel gave her an incredulous look; this girl was nuts, she was. She hadn't even known her for a day and she hated her already.

Pulling the straining teenagers back with a glare, she turned back to face the blond.

  -First thing, _Malfoy_,-she retorted.,-I _don't think I'm better than anyone because my parents are famous, and if anyone here tends to place themselves on a pedestal it's _you. _I didn't __ask to perform today in class, and if you didn't notice either, it was a _punishment. _You don't even _know_ me, so stop judging me! Get over yourself!_

Anya's face was contorted with anger; pulling her wand out she quickly shouted a stunning spell, with hopes that, not having had time to pull their own wands out, it would hit Isabel.

But the brunette was beyond that; closing her eyes and concentrating, the girl managed to cast a shielding charm around the three of them one second before the spell hit her. Instead it rebounded and flew back against Anya, sending her back into her group of friends with a cry. Isabel sagged weakly against Nicholas, who grabbed her shoulders and steadied her, not letting go.

The Slytherins were shouting, enraged, and would have done something in retaliation if not for the imposing voice that rang through the hall; they all turned to see Ron, who was standing behind his son and his two friends, looking very serious and angry.

  -What's going on here?!

  -Dad!

  -Professor Weasley!!!

Ron strode in between the students, and knelt down beside the unconscious girl; pulling out his wand, he muttered "Ennervate" and Anya slowly opened her eyes. 

Sitting up with a cry, she put on a mortified expression and addressed the flying instructor.

  -Professor!!! Potter attacked me with a spell!

The Slytherins were all agreeing with Anya's version.

Isabel couldn't believe it, and apparently, neither could the boys.

  -That's not true!!!,-shouted Robin, his face as red as his hair.

Ron stood up, frowning.

  -Silence!!!,-he bellowed, glaring, and everyone shut up.,-Ten points from Slytherin, Miss Malfoy, for using magic on the halls.,-Anya started to complain, but Ron cut her off.,-_Thirty_ points for attacking a classmate-you will be serving detention tonight-and ten points for downright lying to a teacher. Now go to lunch!

Tears of anger and shame running from her face, Anya stood up and quickly disappeared around a corner with her friends.

Ron turned to face the surprised trio with a concerned look on his face.

  -Are you alright?

Isabel gave his godfather a brilliant smile.

  -Never been better...

**Ionuin, thanks for reviewing my story! Ohh, I want to read the book, already!!! Sadly, I've no idea when I'm getting it...**

**kat6528, I wish I were like Isabel, too. Well, I'm not stupid, but really the only thing I have in common with her is that I'm extremely insecure and that I have green eyes...**

**PhoenixGirl1234567, thanks for reading my stories (though I didn't receive reviews from you for those *pouts*) and putting me on your favorite list. And don't get too used to my updating, ***grins***, when I get back to college there won't be as many. Thankfully for you, I've still got ½ months of vacation and so plenty of time for writing.**

**Jandl, thanks for the review! I can't stand Anya either, so I hope you like this chapter. ***laughs*** And H/Hr rules!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter 8**

That night after dinner, Isabel regaled her parents and Ron with the events of her first Potions' lesson, with which the girl was most diverted, although clearly not because of its 'fun'; Snape had been, in fact, a torough pest all throughout class-apparently, having to coexist with three generations of Potters was his life karma-but hadn't succeeded in extracting points from Gryffindor on her account. She was as smart as Hermione, a fact that surprised no one but completely backfired his plan of insulting her intelligence, as he'd done with Harry on his first day (_"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" "I believe that would be the 'Draught of Living Death', sir, a powerful sleeping potion that-" "Enough! Where do I find a bezoar?" "From the stomach of a goat, sir..." "What's the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" "Er... they're the same, sir, but they're also known as 'aconite'..."), but wasn't as eager as her to participate, and that kept her from being accused as an insufferable know-it-all; she was a perfect mix of her parents, and Snape had yet to find a reason to lose her points. _

She was very surprised at his choice of questions-which were expected from first years-though, and when she'd voiced this to the the adults her mother and godfather had burst out laughing, but Harry hadn't been too amused.

The Dream Trio was extremely proud, albeit for different reasons; Hermione celebrated her accomplishments, while the men were delighted at her having left a sulking Snape.

When Harry walked her back to her dorm later that night, the only one still up was Catherine, who was sitting by the fire, scribbling away, but who looked up as she entered.

  -Hi.,-she greeted, putting down her quill and smiling warmly at her.

  -Hi, Cathy...,-Isabel answered, plopping down on a chair across the blond.,-homework?

Catherine nodded.

  -Yeah.,-she said.,-Tough first day?

Isabel shifted a little on her seat.

  -Very.,-she admitted.,-I'm not used to this...

The other girl gave her a lopsided grin.

  -Well, you have nothing to worry about... this is practically child's play for you, or so I've noticed; you're very smart...

Isabel chuckled, leaning back against the chair.

  -I wasn't talking about schoolwork, though...,-she said softly.

The two girls looked at eachother in silence for a minute.

  -I know what you mean,-Catherine said, finally.,-and you still have nothing to worry about... you have Robin, and Nick and I are here for you... we're friends, right?

They shared a smile, and Isabel noticed with amusement that she had used the exact same words her brother had said to her that morning.

  -So,-continued the blond.,-how do you like Hogwarts so far?

Isabel tilted her head to the side.

  -It's cool... ,-she said.,-everyone's very nice-except for the Slytherins, of course, who have been really rude, if you ask me, but that was to be expected. 

Catherine giggled.

  -Oh, yeah, my brother told me what happened after Charms; it was great!,-her eyes glinted.,-And Robin's 'little' announcement spurred quite a bit of rumours.

Isabel grimaced.

  -I was kind of hoping they would forget that...,-she frowned.,-I expected everyone to ask...

The other girl snorted.

  -Oh, believe me, they didn't forget, and they _would _have asked if the boys hadn't stepped in and taken things in their own hands.

Isabel's eyes widened and she straightened up on her seat.

  -What do you mean? 

  -Robin threatened everyone with purposely losing to Slytherin on our first Quidditch match if they said anything to you. And Nick supported him.

Isabel let out an indignated cry.

  -They didn't have to do that! 

Catherine shrugged.

  -Robin's a good friend,-she said.,-but don't tell him I said that.,-she added quickly.

Isabel raised an eyebrow with a smile. She contemplated showing Catherine her Animagus form; she knew she was curious-who wouldn't be-and she was a nice girl, no matter what Robin said. She figured there was no harm in it.

  -Go ahead, ask me...,-she said calmly, leaning back and looking at her.

Cathy blushed, looking down.

  -What do you transform into?,-she asked, timidly, making Isabel grin.

  -Why don't I show you instead?

Catherine's eyes bulged out and she jumped lightly as Isabel disappeared with a PLOP!, leaving a large, grey-eyed, silver female wolf in her place; the wolf-Isabel was looking at her calmly, but her eyes were flashing with mirth.

  -Sweet Merlin...,-the blond whispered under her breath, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

With another PLOP!, Isabel turned back into her fourteen-year-old self, but looked a little pale as she gripped the armseats** tightly; she looked wearily up at her new dorm mate and friend.**

  -Well?,-she said, a little hoarsely; Catherine was looking at her with amazement and respect.

  -That was bloody brilliant...,-she said softly, making her friend smile tiredly.,-when did you first, you know...

  -Become a wolf?,-Isabel said, then sighed.,-Two years ago in December; I'd come down with this major cold and wouldn't stop sneezing,-she frowned.,-it seems that I have no control over my magic when I'm sick, so I was causing havoc with all my sneezing, and in the middle of it I just kind of... turned into it...,-she cleared her throat, not looking at Cathy.,-it really freaked my parents out for a moment; thought I'd been bitten by a werewolf, that is, until I sneezed again and turned back to myself. I can control it now, but it really drains me out...

An awkward silence settled between the two young women, until Isabel couldn't take it anymore. Pulling out her wand from its holder, she conjured two steaming cups of tea and offered one to the quiet teenager in front of her.

Catherine was staring at her, a curious look in her face as she took the cup in her hands.

  -What?,-Isabel asked.

  -I thought you didn't need a wand...

Isabel blinked.

  -Huh?

  -Nicholas told me about you.,-she admitted, blowing at her drink.

  -He did? How does he know?

Cathy shrugged.

  -Robin's his best friend.,-she said.,-They talk a lot...

  -Oh...,-Isabel suddenly felt very tired.,-I think I'm going to have to have a 'little' talk with Robin tomorrow...

Her friend looked worried.

  -Why? Is it too terrible?

Isabel blinked, surprised.

  -No, it's not terrible, or at least I don't think it is...,-she tilted her head at Cathy, wondering what it was about these Harper siblings that made her want to tell them everything.,-it's just about my magic...,-she admitted.,-and the fact that it's a little... unusual...

Catherine sighed, smiling at her.

  -It's alright if you don't want to tell me, Isabel... I understand that it's very personal...

Isabel returned the smile, and shook her head.

  -No, it's okay, I _want to tell you...,-she looked down, fixing her eyes on her tea.,-I have to admit I don't know much about it myself-my parents don't talk about it much, but I understand my uniqueness lies in my ability to control magic with my mind.,-she forced a smile at Cathy's sharp intake of breath.,-Well, talking about control is a lot, because I have an extremely hard time at it... technically, I _don't _need the aid of wands or spells, I just have to think about it and it happens, but I'm very bad at keeping my magic in line so most of the time I use my wand...,-her face took on a somber expression.,-it really scares me, because when I lose it I have absolutely no control over it and... I'm afraid I'll hurt someone when I do... _

You could hear a pin drop-it was so quiet. 

Catherine wasn't saying anything, and Isabel suddenly felt very exposed and self-conscious; she twirled the now freezing drink on her hands, not daring to look up in fear of what the other girl's reaction would be.

And then Catherine was kneeling in front of her, taking the cup from her and taking her hands in hers; she was looking up at her with tear-filled eyes and her lips were trembling a little.

  -I am *so* sorry, Isabel... and I promise to help you in any way I can...

Fighting her own tears from spilling, Isabel only managed a grateful nod.

A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but... oh, well. Yeah, yeah, the idea did come from Lori's 'Paradigm of Uncertainty', I know. 

On the other hand, I think I've been abandoned by my faithful reviewers, **usha88, **thefly**, and ****Rachel. A. Prongs, ***sobs*** but I hope they have a say in the next chapters.  ***grins*** **

Now, for my *other* faithful reviewers, **kat6528**, **PhoenixGirl1234567, and ****Muirnin, I have something to ask you, but I'll tell you later... **

**oneiros lykos, well, I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.  ***grins*****

**jandl, sorry!!! No Harry yet, but he's coming; I love him too much to let him out of the picture!!! ***grins*** I hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter 9**

The first week went by smoothly, with Isabel acing every class; she was particularly fond of Wednesday's class on Healing Potions, where she'd answered all of Snape's questions and brewed an impeccable Pepper up potion that Snape hadn't been able to criticize.  

She still laughed everytime she recalled Anya Malfoy's face at her success and how, intent on outdoing her, she'd tried her own Pepper up potion-to which she'd apparently forgotten to add the spice, the most important ingredient of all-and that earned her the next three days in the Hospital Wing with a severe case of cold plus thirty points from her house for spilling the rest of the potion on the professor, who suffered her same fate. Students from the other houses still clapped and whistled at her when she passed, for ridding them of having to put up with Snape for the rest of the week, and it never failed to make her angry.

Harry's and Hermione's classes were a lot of fun, especially since her father had announced that they would be teaching some lessons together; Isabel also liked Care of Magical Creatures because it meant she got to see Hagrid, and Professor McGonnagall had become another role model in her eyes. She disliked History of Magic as much as her father did, and had even managed to fall asleep right in the middle of Binn's lecture but, _unlike _Harry, she could afford it because, thanks to Hermione, she knew the fifth and sixth fairy civil war by heart. 

Isabel enjoyed her classes a lot, and the time she spent with her friends even more; Nicholas, Robin and Catherine were all very lively and active, and ironically enough, Isabel's more subdued character seemed to blend in quite well. And at last, there was someone to help Nick play peacemaker between the two troublemakers. 

The Golden Boy, as Isabel had taken to calling him, had kept his promise.

On Saturday morning after breakfast, Nicholas dragged her down to the Quidditch pitch, clad on his team's uniform.

  -There you go.,-he said, handing a blushing Isabel one of the school brooms; it was an old model of Firebolt, but it was in perfect conditions.,-Do you have a broom of your own?

Isabel sighed resignedly.

  -I used to but... it blew up...

Nick blinked.

  -It blew up?

The girl grimaced in reminiscing.

  -Last month. I was playing a one-to-one with Robin, he started using magic, I retaliated and got the better off him, he got mad, shot a blast to distract me, hit the tail of my broomstick and it blew up.

Nick raised an eyebrow.

  -And you?,-he asked.

Isabel waved her hand dismissively.

  -Oh, I was fine. Dad and uncle Ron were watching, and they stopped me from falling; nearly throttled Robin, though, and now he owes me a broomstick.

The boy sniggered. 

  -Reckless redhead. Reminds me of my sister, minus the red head.

Isabel smiled.

  -Yeah...

The two of them kicked off the ground, soaring high above the stands and racing around the pitch for a few minutes. Isabel was in her element; she shared with Harry his love for flying and was, like him, a natural flier. She'd lost count of the times she'd scared her poor mother off her wits as she watched her match all the boys' feints and juggling.  

She flipped once on the air and then dove into a feint, only to raise back up in a spiral with a laugh as the wind hit her face, waving her long brown tresses behind her.

Nicholas was, to say the least, very impressed; in all his life, he'd only known of one person with such skill, and that was the Boy-Who-Lived himself. 

Hovering gently to one side, he smiled fondly at her enthusiasm; then, sticking his hand in the pocket of his robe, he pulled something out.

  -Hey, Izzy!,.-he called up to the girl, who was now flying lazily around a few feet above and away from him.,-Check this out for me!

Grinning madly, the boy flung what he was holding up to Isabel, but 'misjudged' the force of his throw; the object did a small arc, and then dropped fastly towards the ground.

The young Potter deftly pulled the handle of her broom down, urging the trusty Firebolt in an almost vertical dive, and Nicholas watched in awe as she swirled out of it a few feet before hitting the grass.

  -Wow...,-he whispered, following her ascending figure with his eyes.

When she finally made to his side, he noticed she was looking at the small blue-glass marble he'd thrown with a surprised expression on her face; she was flushed, but didn't look at all worn out.

Isabel raised an eyebrow at him, holding the tiny ball between her forefinger and thumb.

  -And you threw this at me why?

She flung the marble at him, and he caught it promptly with his hand, putting it back in his pocket and flashing her a smile.

  -That was _amazing_, Izzy, where did you learn to fly like that?,-he asked in admiration, making her blush even brighter and drop her eyes modestly to her lap.

  -Dad taught me?,-she said shyly.

Nicholas chuckled.

  -Of course... when I told Robin last night that we were going flying, he said I was in for a surprise, but... whoa, Izzy, I never expected you to fly this well!

Isabel was smiling happily at the compliment-it meant a lot to her. Raising her gaze at him, she gave him a brilliant smile.

  -Thank you, Nick...

The boy was shaking his head at her, and was suddenly struck by an idea.

  -I want you to be my Seeker.

Isabel nearly let go of her broom.

  -WHAT?!

Nicholas grinned at her reaction, eyes twinkling.

  -Samuel Taylor, Bess' brother and Gryffindor's Seeker graduated last year, and I was looking for a replacement-but I think I've just found her.

Isabel gave him an incredulous look.

  -You're nuts.,-she stated, and the boy shrugged.

  -I know.

***

  -You're _what_?!,-exclaimed Hermione later that day, after Isabel had finished telling them about the latest news.

Harry strode across the room with a huge grin on his face and threw his arms around his daughter, hugging her tightly and lifting her off the floor.

  -That's my girl!,-he said proudly, kissing her on the forehead.

Isabel giggled as she was then passed to Ron, who looked ecstatic at the prospect of having her on the Quidditch Team.

  -Congratulations, Izzy!,-he said, placing her back on her feet.

She turned back to face her mother with a playful smile; Hermione had her hands on her cheeks, looking terrified, and was probably imagining the hundreds of horrible possible deaths, from dropping down from the sky to being hit by a bolt of lightening.

  -Oh, come on, mom!,-she said, jumping to hug her with a grin.,-Nothing's going to happen to me, I'll be fine!

Hermione sent a reproachful look at her husband and best friend, who looked innocently away.

  -Yeah,-she accused sullenly, glaring at the two of them.,-that's what Harry and Ron always said, and I don't think anyone in the history of Hogwarts has visited the Hospital Wing as much as those have. 

Isabel glanced back at the two men, and then back at her mother, shrugging.

   -Yeah, but I have more sense than _they _have.

Harry and Ron both began spluttering.

  -Hey! Which side are you on?!

Mother and daughter giggled, and Hermione gave Isabel a resigned-but proud-smile.

  -I guess so... congratulations, honey...

Isabel flashed her a brilliant smile.

  -Thanks, mom!

Harry stepped forward, placing an arm around her shoulders.

  -Here,-he said, handing her a roll of parchment.,-I forgot to give it to you before, but...

The fourteen-year-old took the parchment and unfolded it; it was very old, very old, and was completely blank. She raised an eyebrow at him.

  -Dad? Is this one of uncle Fred and George's pranks?

Her father laughed.

  -Oh, I knew you'd react like that! I did too.,-his eyes twinkled.,-No, it's not a prank, but a very useful possession of mine. Here,-he touched the parchment with his wand,-_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

Isabel gasped as a detailed map of the Hogwarts ground and castle magically drew itself on the parchment. She looked up at Harry.

  -Dad, what is this?

  -The Marauder's Map...,-Harry said, smiling.,-it belonged to my father, and now it belongs to you.,-he pointed at it.,-It shows every secret passage in the castle, so I hope you use it with sense. To wipe it off you just have to tap it again and say "Mischief managed!", and it'll go blank.

  -Why are you giving me this?,-she asked, deeply touched by her parents' trust.

Hermione smiled.

   -Because we trust you, of course, and we know you'll use with responsability, unlike _some _people I know.,-she said, looking playfully at her husband.,-Now, for your special training with Dumbledore and ourselves, use this to get to the secret room behind Agrippa's statue on the third floor; hopefully, it'll lead you there without running into trouble... you can tell your friends if you want to, but nobody else's supposed to know about this, dear, so you'd better use your father's cloak when you go, okay? Be there next Monday at nine...

Isabel gulped, but nodded her assent. 

She was really worried about this 'special training' outcome.

A/N: Yay! Lots of reviews this time!

**yaya, I seriously doubt I'll ever be as famous as J.K. Rowling, but thanks. ***grins*** I'm glad you like my story.**
    
    **Danielle of Airls, **thanks for the review, it made me smile a lot. =) About the quotation marks thing, I'm surprised that so many people are mentioning this to me… I don't like using them and I figured that, since there are so many books that use that model, and since my teachers at college have never complained about it, that it was okay for me to use it here too. ***shrugs*** I guess I could start using them if everyone prefers them… I hope you have a nice vacation, (mine have been just long and BORING, which is why I update so much) and that you'll review again when you get back.
    
    **hpnerd****, well, I'm still just introducing the plot, so of course it's still happy and sweet and perfect, but don't worry, because it won't stay that way for long. ***smiles*****
    
    **dramaqueen214, **yay! Yours is another review that made me smile!!! It makes me so happy that you guys like this story because, as **Muirnin**** knows, I wasn't too sure about posting this story, so thanks a lot!**
    
    **Mariah,**** thanks for reading my story, and I hope you liked this chapter as well!**
    
    **Exotria****, thanks for reviewing; I didn't use the Firebolt because, well, it's been nearly twenty years since Harry got it, and it probably won't be as good as the new models, but thanks for the 'Starlight' tip; you got ahead of me, I _was going to ask for help for a new broomstick model…_**
    
    **Kat6528, **I hadn't used the Marauder's Map because I believed that after GoF Harry never got it back; apparently, and according to what spoilers I've read, (I haven't read OotP yet), he mysteriously gets it back in the 5th book, so I thought it was okay to use it now. 
    
    About what I wanted to ask you, **Muirnin****, and ****PhoenixGirl1234567, well, it's not too terrible or anything, and if it's only if you can and want, mind you, but I would like to ask the three of you for help writing this fanfiction… I seem to have some trouble with my narrative, sometimes, seeing as I'm not a native English speaker, as you know…. I was wondering if you could help with some ideas and stuff, especially with the next chapter, but it's okay if you can't. =)  **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter 10**

Isabel backed nervously into the room, holding the Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map in her hand; the doorknob had just tried to _bite _her. Leaving a stream of curses behind, the door quickly closed itself after her. 

  -Try asking it nicely next time, dear, that door has a slight problem with strangers...

The girl quickly swirled around to meet the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes.

  -Professor Dumbledore!,-she said, a little startled.,-Hi!

The Professor laughed.

  -Hi, Isabel.,-he greeted back.

Relaxing, Isabel glanced around; it was a rather large round room, bare except for a few paintings and two big couches that had been pushed against the stone wall. Her parents were sitting together on one of the couches, Hermione lovingly nursing her husband's hand, and they both looked up as she entered.

  -Hi, sweetheart...,-her mother said cheerfuly.,-Your father here was just bitten by the evil doorknob.

Isabel grinned as Harry scowled at his wife. 

  -You don't need to sound so happy about it.,-he muttered, and Hermione stood with him.

The three turned to face the old wizard, who looked gravely at each of them, finally settling his piercing blue eyes on Isabel, who shifted her feet nervously.

  -Isabel,-he began.,-why are you here?

Isabel gulped.

  -Uh... training?,-she tried, weakly, feeling a little intimidated by the powerful wizard in front of her.

  -Why?

The youngest Potter wet her dry lips and cleared her throat before answering.

  -Because if I don't learn to keep my magic in check, I could seriously hurt someone, myself included, and that's something I just can't afford...,-she whispered softly, then smiled a little when she felt her parents' reassuring hands on her shoulders.

Dumbledore smiled gently at her, nodding.

  -That's right,-he said, and then his smile was gone.,-but it's not only that...,-the girl gave him a surprised look.,-I'm sure you're at least partly aware of your uniqueness, Isabel, although it's not that surprising, with your parents being who they are. I _know,-he added, seeing as they were all about to protest,-that you don't like being told that, but you can't deny the truth. Harry, Hermione, you're two of the most powerful witches and wizards ever born to the magical world, and it's no wonder that your child is so special. You, Isabel,  have a higher affinity for magic than other wizards; you don't need wands to perform magic and with practice, you can do many things. However, your unstability won't allow you to exploit it to your advantage, and therefore you will need training. I am here to provide you of that training, not only because there's the danger of  you hurting others, but also because our future depends on it. Isabel, do you know who Lord Voldemort is?_

Isabel had gone very pale. Of course she knew who Voldermort was; after all, killing her father had been his objective since he was born, and Harry had spent most of his life trying to bring him down. 

She herself had never met him (thank Merlin for that) but she knew all there was to know about his rise and fall; all the rises and falls. Her parents had faced him year after year during their time as students, along with Ron and the Order of the Phoenix, and a few times after graduation as well; Isabel thought they had seen the last of him on the New Year's Eve's battle two years prior to her birth, but according to where Dumbledore was seemingly going, Lord Voldemort was still a looming shadow over them.

She nodded faintly, an irky feeling settling itself on her heart.

  -I know you think he was defeated back seventeen years ago; everyone does, but...,-Isabel steeled herself, a growing fear threatening to overcome her.,-the truth is, and this is something only your parents, Ron Weasley and the other members of the order know, that Voldemort came back just after you were born... and that he came for you...

Isabel's knees wobbled, and there was an almost silent *thud* as she sank to the floor, her mother following quickly to put her arms around her quivering form. 

  -For two decades,-the Headmaster continued softly,-the Dark Lord's main target was your father... there is a prophecy that appointed Harry as Voldemort's possible downfall, which is why he came after him when he was a baby and why he kept coming, but apparently this Prophecy was misread-courtesy of Sybil Trelawney,-he added, a little annoyedly,-and Harry is only part of it, much as your mother is. You, Isabel, are the only one with power enough to defeat him, but as it is, this power is a two-sided weapon... you can either use it to win, or he can use it to get what _he needs to win. There is...,-he continued slowly.,-a gate. The Gate. It is the thinnest point in the boundary between Life and Death. Lord Voldemort, who wishes the release of Death upon Life, is looking for the Summoner.  A Summoner is someone with the power to Summon beings from Death; such a person could easily stand in the Gate and summon every creature of Death to come to the open Gate, creating an army strong enough to end with all human and wizard kind. You are this person. Voldemort knows this, and thus tried to take you from your parents right after your birth, but didn't succeed, then. Your parents managed to dispose him of his body, much like what Harry did when he was just a baby, but he has returned now, and he is coming to get you. As of now, you aren't strong, nor stable enough to favor us, and without proper training you won't stand a chance when he finds his way to you, and he will. Very soon. _

The girl felt tears prickle at her eyes; not only was she suddenly the only saviour/destructor of the world, but she felt like she had been betrayed by her parents, whom she loved and trusted over her own life. Why hadn't they ever told her anything?

Pulling away from Hermione's arms, Isabel slowly turned to face her and Harry, both of whom looked about to burst into tears.

  -Why didn't you ever tell me this?,-she accused in an anguished voice.

Her mother did, indeed, burst into tears, and her father squatted down to take her in his arms. He looked at his only daughter, his green eyes darkened with pain.

  -To protect you...,-he said hoarsely.,-because we thought we had stopped him, because we wanted you to grow up without having to fear Death would come for you the next day, and because we love you too much to watch you suffer...

Isabel regarded them with mixed feelings; she was mad and disappointed at them for not telling her, for one part, and grateful and bursting with love for her parents, who loved her so unconditionally, for the other. 

At the end, love won.

She crawled over to their hunched forms and threw her arms around them both, hugging them to herself. They returned the favor, and the three embraced tightly for a few minutes before Isabel leaned back to look at them, with a grin, tears streaming down her face.

  -I love you both so much...,-she said, her voice filled with emotion.,-thank you for wanting to keep me from harm...,-she kissed each of them on the cheek and then stood on her feet, turning to face the Headmaster with a resolute look on her face.,-alright, let's try this training thing.

***

Five minutes later they were ready to begin; at Hermione's suggestion Dumbledore had removed the roof, because Isabel would later be trying on weather control. It was a little cold, but bearable.

The first step was, as Dumbledore said, to relax. 

Isabel breathed slowly in and out, eyes closed, trying to clear her mind from thoughts and let her magic flow. She felt it move from her very core, spreading through her body in warm waves that had her tingling all over. Finally, she opened her eyes and glanced at her teachers for guidance, now completely calm.

  -Try some simple spells with your wand, first...,-instructed Harry softly and she nodded.

Taking her wand from its holder, she pointed it at her mother with a smile.

  -_Wingardium Leviosa_...

With a squeak Hermione rose a few feet off the floor, then yelped when she looked at the school grounds.

  -Isabel, put me down!

The girl complied with a laugh that Harry shared. Then she tried other spells, which increased in complexity as she did; the Summoning Spell, the Patronus, Body-Transfiguration, (she took a lot of pleasure in transforming her dad into a frog and back) and Shielding Charms were no problem for her. Then she tried without her wand, and that's when she began having trouble. 

The first spells she did perfectly, but when she tried transfigurating the Headmaster's hat into a rabbit she wasn't able to do it; she tried again and again but couldn't and, becoming anxious, she began to lose her focus.

  -Don't despair!,-hissed Dumbledore.

  -Concentrate, dear, I know you can do it...,-encouraged Hermione gently, Harry joining in the prompting.

Isabel took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

  -_I can do this..._

She called inside herself, reaching for her magic; the wind began howling, and the three adults watched with wide eyes as, high up above them, the tiny shiny dots started to move; shifting around, it became a spectacular show to watch as some of them flashed across the sky, leaving long streaks of silver as they did. The howling outside crested with her, and their hair and robes began to move swiftly as a wind that was alive rushed into the roof-less room.  The wind seemed more liquid than ethereal and carried with it the scent of lilac and pear blossoms, rushing spring water and fresh cut grass. As they watched, awestruck, the wind swirled around them and focused on Isabel, lifting her a little way off the floor.

Finally it abated somewhat and left the girl who, standing upright but swaying violently from side to side like a marionette without a puppet master, suddenly snapped her eyes open.  They were swimming with quicksilver light.

And then she blinked, eyes turned back to their usual green color, and then rolled to the back of her head as she fainted. 

Harry caught her as she fell, and held her closely to his chest; turning to his wife, he saw the same turmoil reflected in her eyes. He looked towards Dumbledore.

  -I'm taking her to her room…,-he muttered.,-training is over for tonight…

As he quickly walked out from the room with his daughter in his arms, Hermione right behind him, neither of them could help but feeling terrified of what had just taken place.

A/N: Many thanks to **kat6528 and **PhoenixGirl1234567 **for their tremendous help with this chapter, which was a major pain the @$$. Sorry for taking so long-or at least so much longer than I usually take-to update; hope you liked the chapter. **

I have to admit, I borrowed the Gate/Summoner idea from a great nameless-Ranma story, which unfortunately will never be finished (it also gave me the whole plot idea, which I'm thankful for), and some parts of the wind thing from 'Ranma Gets A Clue'. Curse my limited ability to describe in English…

If you like this read my side-story, The Love of A Mother! Barely anyone has read it. ***smiles***

**QuickSilver2033, thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the lack of Quidditch, Isabel/Anya bickering and Romance, but don't worry 'cause they're coming in the next two chapters.**

**Lily, thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**silverwand13, I checked your stories, and I like them a lot. =) **

**Max77, I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the compliment… I was very unsure about posting it before, but now I'm really glad I did.**

**Lucky, ***laughs*** Well I'm flattered!!! It really means a lot that you think I write well, especially since it's in English-a foreign language to me-because it's my Major at college.**

**Lizzypadfoot****, well, I try to follow canon, but it's really a little difficult, since I haven't read Book 5 yet, (damn…). Thankfully, **kat6528 **and **PhoenixGirl1234567 **were a lot of help there. =)**

**Tonks**, *****sniggers*** I hope your mom let you read this chapter! My mom is a 'little' moody as well, but I adore her all the same.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter 11**

Isabel tried not to think much about that first training session, and was thankful that her parents didn't seem to want to talk about it either; it was all still very strange to her, and the fact that she seemed to have so much power (which she had no control over) in her hands was kind of scary. During the next weeks, her improvement was next to none.

She went on normally, trying to cope with her _very _tight schedule, in which Isabel had to squeeze in time for classes, homework, Quidditch, hanging out with her friends, her parents, special training three times a week and why not, plotting against Anya Malfoy, who, after that Potions' fiasco, had become even more of a nuisance. Honestly, the girl was mental; not only did she have to hold that stupid family grudge (which, she was sorry to admit, her father, Ron and Robin seemed to share) over her, she was also quite taken with Nick Harper (now _that _was just illogical because, like a good Slytherin, she loathed the rest of the Gryffindors with a passion, his crush's sister being no exception), and the fact that he paid a whole lot more attention to Isabel made her irritable, and in turn gave her an other reason to hate the Gryffindor. As if she didn't have enough…

Quidditch practice was great for Isabel. Not only was she doing something she loved, it also helped her to get better acquainted with some of her housemates (one of the Chasers, Alex Baldwin, who was in her same year, had immediately taken a liking to the new Seeker and always loved to flirt with her when he saw her), and all in all, Isabel was very busy. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to strain herself studying, otherwise she would have undergone a nervous break-down the second week of school, when the teachers started loading them with homework in hope of starting an early review for the O.W.L's.

Thus two months passed. 

On Saturday before Halloween the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the day, and Isabel was no exception; of course, _before she was able to go, she and Harry had had to go through some serious ever-paranoid-Hermione-persuasion._

  -_Pleeease?,-whined Isabel, looking at her parents with enormous puppy dog eyes. _

  -No.

  -Yes.

  -Harry!,-exclaimed Hermione, turning to glare at her husband with a disapproving look on her face.

  -Hermione!,-retorted Harry, giving her the same look.

  -Don't you 'Hermione' me, Harry!,-she said, shaking her finger at him.,-I just don't think it's safe for her to be wandering around Hogsmeade on her own. It could be dangerous!

  -Well, _I _don't think it's fair to make her stay back when all her friends are going! It isn't fair and it isn't fun! I know for me it wasn't.

  -Yeah, and we both know how well your little escapades turned out at the end!,-snapped Hermione, placing her hands on her hips, and acquiring that look that told them she was not about to change her mind. Which, of course, meant they had to change tactics.

  -Fine, be that way!,-Harry turned to face their child.,-I'm sorry, Isabel, but you're not going. You can thank your mother for that.

Hermione sent him a withering look while Isabel pouted.

  -Don't make me into the bad one in all this, Harry!,-she said.,-I'm only doing what I think is best!

  -Fine!,-retorted Harry, dramatically.,-If you 'think it's best'; Isabel, go back to your room, if you will. 

  -Thanks a lot, mom.,-the fourteen year old said sullenly, while Hermione's glare wavered. There was just no way she could stand up to those two.

  -Oh, you! Okay, fine, you can go.,-she finally consented, albeit reluctantly.,-But promise me that you'll be careful…

Father and daughter gave each other identical grins.

  -Sure, mom!,-Isabel said, cheerfully.,-Thanks!

And with that she quickly ran off to meet her friends, leaving the two adults to glare at one other; actually, Hermione was glaring, Harry was just giving her an utterly innocent look. 

They stood there, looking/glaring at each other for a moment.

  -That's cheating!,-she finally said, crossing her arms childishly around her chest and pouting. 

Harry flashed her an adorable smile, and nodded.

  -Yep!

Hermione's pout deepened.

  -I hate you.

  -I love you.

  -Oh, you!

And that was it.

Hogsmeade was exactly how she'd pictured it, bursting with live and excitement, and Isabel was positive she was going to enjoy her time away from training and Snape, who had finally began taking points off Gryffindor for 'lack of interest and not enough participation' on her part; Harry had been _very inclined to beat the oily professor into a pulp, but Hermione had threatened to turn him into a slug and feed him to Pigwidgeon if he did._

They went everywhere, from Honeydukes to 3W, where they met up with Fred Weasley and his seven year old son, Richard, (who had thrown himself in Izzy's arms as soon as she walked through the door), and had come out loaded with little trinkets and jokes-courtesy of the house-from one half of the infernal duo to their favorite nephew and niece (_"Buggsters,_ _little live_  figurines of your favorite  bugs to scare your friends with!", "___Skiving Snackboxes, the perfect __excuse to skip class!!!" and "Fake Invisibility Cloaks, the perfect gift to give someone you want to see make a fool of themselves!"); they visited the Shrieking Shack, even though Isabel knew the whole haunted thing was a made up story to scare off villagers (uncle Remus led a quiet live with his wife Amelia in a small cottage outside of Edinburgh) and the Quidditch store, where they ogled at the newly-released racing broom, the Quicksilver, for a while before leaving in dispirited moods._

By some strange twist of fate (actually, it looked like it had all been carefully arranged by Robin, who sucked at being discrete) Isabel found herself alone with Nicholas after their best friend dragged a protesting Cathy into a store (she was fairly sure he was going to get her birthday present with the Harper girl's advice but refrained from saying anything aloud because it gave the two little devils some time alone) and though there was no reason to be-Nick was a perfectly sweet guy-Isabel found she was kind of nervous.

  -Where do you want to go next?,-asked the Golden Boy kindly, as they strolled casually down the street; Isabel was very grateful that he was willing to show her around, especially since Robin and Cathy seemed to have ditched them both.

She shrugged delicately, giving him a smile.

  -I don't know,-she said shyly.,-what do you suggest?

He answered her with a warm grin, placing an arm comfortably around her shoulder.

  -Well,-he began.,-you haven't been to 'The Three Broomsticks' yet, have you? We could go for a couple of butterbeers if you want.

Isabel brightened at the mention of the warm beverage-it was her favorite drink.

  -Sure!

Together they slowly made their way around the village, talking about nothing in particular, and Isabel was both happy and confused to see that their friendship had progressed so much in such a short time; they were interrupted, however, by a loud screeching somewhere behind them. The young couple quickly turned around, startled, to face an enraged Anya Malfoy who, sided by her two Slytherin friends, Patrick Zabini and Beatrix Bradbury, was standing outside of Madam Malkin's store branch in Hogsmeade, loaded with bags, and was glaring daggers at them.

Isabel was quickly filling with dread. She had wanted to avoid an exchange with Anya that day and had nearly succeeded, but by the looks of it, her nemesis wasn't just going to walk past them and away; Anya was white with ire, lips curled back in a snarl as her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.  She felt Nicholas go rigid at her side.

  -Anya, what do you want?,-he asked defensively.

The blond shifted her glare from Isabel to him for a second, and then back to Isabel with renewed hatred.

  -You…,-she hissed, taking a closer step to them.,-how _dare _you put your stinking paws on him? How _dare _you put the moves on _my _Nicholas?

  -Now, wait just a moment!,-exclaimed Nick, feeling quite indignant.

Isabel was frozen with shock; that was just what she needed, a jealous Anya to top it off.

  -Anya, I don't know what you're talking ab-

  -SHUT UP!!!,-she bellowed, making lots of heads turn.,-You sneaky little _tramp_!!!

Isabel recoiled, feeling all the blood leave her face; she was shaking with silent anger, but Anya wasn't finished yet.__

  -I should have expected this from someone of your kind.,-she spat, disdainfully.,-After all, isn't that how your mudblood slut of a mother got a hold of the 'famous Boy-Who-Lived' in the first place? It was obvious you would turn out exactly like h-

Nick made as if to move forward, but Isabel got there first; a loud SMACK! echoed throughout the street as she slapped the insulting girl hard across the face. 

Isabel was beyond angry. She was shaking violently, and thunder was clapping in the background.

  -You say what you want about me, Malfoy,-she said, angry tears shinning in her darkened green eyes.,-but don't you _dare insult my mother like that again. _

Anya was holding her reddened cheek with her hand, and was seething angrily at her.

  -You _bitch_…,-she hissed, moving forward, but Nick was in front of her in an instant, effectively blocking her way.

He glared menacingly down at her.

  -Leave now, Anya, or I swear I'll…,-he broke off, too angry to continue; Anya was looking up at him through narrowed eyes.

  -Nick,-she began.,-you can't _possibly prefer that, that __mudblood over __me..._

The Gryffindor's eyes flashed.

  -NOW!!!,-he hollered and, with a last glare, she turned and walked stiffly towards her two friends.

She turned back to Isabel one last time, spat something that resembled "you will regret this" and then stormed away, pushing her way through the crowd that had gathered itself around them.

Nicholas put his hand to his forehead and tried to calm himself.

Sighing heavily, he turned around to face Isabel, who was still shaking madly, and his eyes softened for a moment; he glared at the snooping people to disperse, and when they finally did he quickly put his arms around the girl and drew her to him.

Isabel closed her eyes and hugged him tightly, willing her body to stop shaking; she began sobbing quietly, and Nick's heart broke. 

  -No, no, dear, don't cry…,-he whispered, rubbing her back in what he hoped was a soothing way; he hated it when girls cried, especially if the girl was someone he cared about.

Nick tried to ignore the strange tug at his heart, and focused on comforting the girl in his arms as best as he could instead; too late, though, as Isabel's first visit to Hogsmeade had been ruined and, two minutes later, when Robin and Cathy finally rushed to the scene, the four made their ways to the castle with considerably heavy hearts.

A/N: This chapter was more difficult than I had thought it would be… thanks to **kat6528 and ****PhoenixGirl1234567 again for their tremendous help. =) I'm seeking out all the help I can get for the Quidditch match, (I suck at narrating sport events…), so I'd be very grateful for ideas… I'm depressed because I just found out I get to wait until August, when my cousin gets back from New Jersey, to read OOtP, and that she's ALREADY reading it… ***sighs*****

**Celestina****, thanks for the encouragement, I loved to see your review. ***smiles*****

**QuickSilver2033, *****chuckles*** you got ahead of me… do expect to recognize some things during the Quidditch chapter.

**Tonks****, oh, I know everything about untidy rooms! I had a 'disagreement' with my own tonight, and when I tried to straighten it up a little I found out half of the stuff I kept there was trash. ***sighs*** And don't worry about posting late, I love to read new reviews, and besides, I'm a night owl myself. I never go to sleep before 2 or three or the morning on holidays, especially when I'm on a writing rampage…**

**Silverwand13, **it was my pleasure. =)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: My bad, saved it in the wrong format before…

**Here We Go Around Again**

**Chapter 12**

When Harry was informed about the mishap, it took Hermione's strongest binding spell to keep him from irrupting into the Slytherin dungeons and hexing Anya to Pluto and back; he was so angry that Isabel was afraid he would do something drastic (not that she actually cared about what happened to the Malfoy girl, she just didn't think she was worth becoming a Gryffindor version of Snape over) but she needn't worry; Hermione had worked her magic on him overnight (not literally, of course) and made him see reason again.

The next morning Harry was back to being his usual sweet and loving self.

During the Halloween banquet, three days later, Dumbledore gave the students something aside from the Potter/Malfoy outburst to gossip about: they were having a Christmas ball, and they all had to find a partner _now_. Isabel wasn't particularly concerned about it (not like Beatrix Bradbury, who was suddenly seen in her best robes and prancing around like a peacock while trying to draw the boys' attention); she was more worried about her special training sessions which, after her confrontation with Malfoy, had started to go from bad to worse. Of course, her lack of excitement didn't stop the boys from trying; Alex could be seen jumping up before Isabel in the hallways and begging her to be his date. 

Fortunately for her, Isabel had two faithful bodyguards to flank her sides all day, not to mention her father and uncle Ron's terrorizing of every boy who came too close to their 'little girl' (Adrian Faulkner, a Hufflepuff sixth year, was forever traumatized by Harry's warning speech and Ron's flexing fingers in the background).

With November came the rain and so, on the evening before Isabel's birthday and two days prior to their awaited match against Slytherin, the Quidditch Team was found sulking up in the Gryffindor Common Room because the storm was so terrible Professor McGonnagall (along with Hermione's encouragement) wouldn't allow them to go outside. Thankfully for the birthday girl, the weather decided to give them a break for the day and on the morning of the third the sun shone as brightly as ever.

Isabel woke up to at least twenty Filibuster fireworks going off in her room, followed by a tuneless Robin singing 'Happy Birthday To You' at the top of his voice (which really made one reconsider his chosen name); how he ever snuck into the girls' dorm at five in the morning without getting caught was a wonder, and Isabel was still giggling madly when an enraged Cathy Harper kicked/hexed him out of the room. Her disgruntled room mates all wished her a warm 'Happy Birthday' before slumping back onto bed, but Isabel knew that, once risen, she would never be able to go back to sleep. She decided to get ready instead, and by the time she wandered down to the Common Room it was already six; Robin was sprawled on top of a large couch by the fireplace, snoring away amidst the remainder of his prank fireworks.

Isabel chuckled and prodded him gently awake.

He sat up, startled, but gave her a tired smile when he saw who it was.

  -Happy birthday, Iz…,-he said, wrapping an arm around her back and placing a brotherly kiss on her cheek.

The girl, who was kneeling on the floor next to the couch, grinned and proceeded to throw her arms around the red-head's neck.

  -Robin, that was brilliant!,-she gushed, overflowing with happiness.,-Thank you…

He patted her lightly on the head and leaned back to look at her.

  -It's the first time in the last five years that I get to be there for your birthday and I wanted to make it special…  

Isabel smiled.

  -You have, Robin…,-she said sweetly, then gave him a meaningful look.,-I'm afraid Cathy didn't appreciate the gesture, though.

Robin scowled and rubbed the back of his head.

  -She didn't have to hit me so hard…,-he muttered, then grinned cheekily at her.,-I've got something for you.

Isabel clapped her hands and squealed in excitement, settling down next to Robin, who was taking a wrapped gift from behind a pillow. He handed it to her and laughed as she began to tear at the paper in earnest-instead of fifteen, she looked seven all over again. Robin watched her draw out a thick, dark red-leather volume, arch an eyebrow at him, open it gingerly and then gasp with surprise when she saw what was in it: he had given her a scrapbook.

The girl felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes as she studied each of the moving pictures and read the little comments below with a smile; it was a recollection of the best moments of their friendship, organized in a very tactful way, and Isabel was very touched to see just how much time and care he had put into it.

The first picture showed two infants side by side, fast asleep on the same crib, baby Isabel moving her tiny fists restlessly around; she watched amusedly as her picture-self accidentally whapped the other baby in the face, waking him up and causing him to start howling. 

  -Looks like I was doomed to be mistreated by beautiful women from birth…,-Robin whispered jokingly from beside Isabel, making her laugh.

She watched fondly as a fifteen year younger Harry held his respective godson and daughter in his arms, watched two toddlers crawl around the yard, covered from head to toes in dirt, (the next picture showed Hermione and Lavender scrubbing the both of them clean in a baby bathtub, making Isabel blush), watched her eight year old self smash an entire pie on Robin's face, and so on. The pictures seemed to have no end; some made her laugh, others made her roll her eyes (_Christmas, 2012. "I wanted a new broom that year… instead I had to clean the house with one after the Dungbomb incident…"_) and plenty made her cry. When she finally closed the scrapbook on her lap she was bawling like a baby.

  -Thank you, Robin…,-she sobbed against his shirt as he stroked her back soothingly.,-this is very precious…

Robin chuckled softly, placing his chin on top of her head.

  -I was ready to die when I first came to Hogwarts without my best friend… Nick is great, and he's like a brother to me, but you're a part of my life that no one in this world can replace… I missed you a lot when I was away, Izzy, and I was delighted to find out you were coming this year. Thank you for being here…

Isabel raised her tear-streaked face to look in his eyes and gave him a brilliant smile.

  -No, Robin,-she said, her voice filled with emotion.,-thank _you _for being here…

***

When Isabel walked into the Great Hall with Robin ten minutes later, she was instantly rammed into by her parents and Ron, who showered her with hugs and kisses that left her glowing with happiness and also let everyone present know it was her birthday; it didn't help that several owls swept down on her as they ate breakfast, loaded with so many gifts from the rest of the Weasleys and her grandparents, that she had to take them back to the dorm unless she wanted to carry them around the castle all day. 

In her rush out for her first class, Herbology, she didn't hear the voice shouting after her until she was halfway down the slope. 

  -Izzy!!! Isabel!

Isabel stopped and turned, an excited little smile slowly drawing itself on her lips as she spotted a running Nicholas making his way toward her; she hadn't seen him at breakfast-a fact that had saddened her considerably for a moment though she wasn't really sure why-and guessed he'd just overslept again, as it was known to happen. 

He stopped in front of her and bent down with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath for a moment; he was very flushed and his hair was a messy tangle of blond, but when he looked up at her he had the cutest smile on his face.

  -Hey, beautiful…,-he breathed, touching his hand to her cheek for a moment.

Isabel blushed, but smiled shyly up at him.

  -Hi…

She watched curiously as he pulled out his wand and muttered an almost silent "Lilium Orchideous", his honey eyes never leaving hers, and then gasped as he held out a small bouquet of the delicate white lilies to her. 

  -For you…,-he whispered, as the wide-eyed girl took them from him.

  -They're my favorite…,-she said softly, her eyes flickering up to him for a second.,-how did you know?

  -A little robin told me…,-he joked, taking her hand and squeezing it softly.

Her skin tingled at his touch, and her heart beat like a humming bird's wings.

Isabel shook the cobwebs out of her mind and instead graced him with a gorgeous smile.

  -They're beautiful…

Nicholas bent down to whisper in her ear.

  -But, they're not as beautiful as you…,-he kissed her sweetly on the cheek, then leaned back a little to look her in the eye.,-Happy birthday, Isabel…

Isabel couldn't keep the dreamy look out of her face for the next hour and a half.

***

The rest of the day went by in a blur; because it was Friday they didn't have to do any homework, and the last Quidditch training had taken place the day before, as Nicholas believed in having the team rest before the match, but Hermione had told her over breakfast that their evening session was still on-though it would be shorter than usual for obvious reasons. Cathy and Robin had suspiciously vanished after History of Magic (Nick had jokingly suggested they had snuck off to snog) and she hadn't seen them since; she spent the short time after dinner walking around with Nicholas and running from Anya Malfoy, who had been sending her some murderous glances for all the attention she had been unintentionally getting.

When at last the time approached for her to go to the training room, Isabel reluctantly headed back to the tower, accompanied by Nicholas, to drop her things and get the Invisibility Cloak and the map from her trunk; Nick kept sending her strange looks as they walked along the corridors while trying-and failing miserably-to look like he wasn't.

  -So…,-he began, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.,-how did you like today?

The girl sighed, touching the one lily she had pinned to her robe lightly.

  -It was fantastic.,-she said, giving him a wistful smile.,-I mean, it's not like I did anything special or anything, it's just that birthdays are important to me, because I get to be with my loved ones… it's all because of daddy, really. I think it's because he never had any happy birthdays when he was a child and now he wants to make mine as special as he can… he always makes sure to be home for my birthday, no matter that minister of magic himself called him over for tea or something… and it was really hard when uncle Ron and Robin couldn't be there with me anymore…

Nick was looking sympathetically at her.

  -But, are you happy now?,-he asked her softly, and she chuckled gently.

  -I'm happy that I get to see them again, yes, and that I met you and Cathy, but I've still got my misgivings about this whole 'going to school' thing.,-she sighed a little uncertainly.,-Don't get me wrong or anything… everyone's been very nice to me, but...  

  -But what?,-he prompted gently. 

Isabel bit her lip for a moment and then continued in a small, bitter voice.

  -I'm afraid of getting hurt...,-she admitted, not looking at him.,-I'm afraid of getting too close to them and then finding out they only liked me because I'm Harry Potter's daughter after all...

There was silence for a moment; the two of them had reached the portrait guarding the entrance to the tower, but had stopped before going in. Nicholas was looking at her with the strangest look on his face.

  -You amaze me, Miss Potter...,-he whispered after a while, causing Isabel to look up at him.

  -What?

He sighed and smiled warmly at her.

  -I'm amazed at just how simple and selfless you are...,-he said sincerely, taking her hand and squeezing it softly.,-and I think I understand where you're coming from, but you should have more faith in other people's feelings about you...

Isabel gave him a puzzled look, but he just smiled and turned around to say the password into the room; grinning at her over his shoulder, Nick tugged gently at her hand for her to follow.

  -Nick what...

  -SURPRISE!!!

The brunette gasped as what looked like the rest of Robin's Filibuster fireworks started sizzling and dancing around the Common Room, which was packed with fellow Gryffindors, all clapping and whistling and smiling at her. A single table had been pushed back against the wall, and was covered with presents and food, and an excited little fairy was flying circles atop an enormous cake, leaving a trail of pink sparkles behind her as she did and singing 'Happy Birthday' with her bell-like voice; a huge banner hung from the ceiling, forming 'Happy Birthday, Isabel!' in glittering color-changing letters.

She felt her eyes filling with tears as Cathy rushed toward her and threw her arms around her in a hug; Robin came next, seizing her around the waist and crushing her to him as he raised her lightly off the floor. 

  -Happy birthday, Izzy,-he whispered gently in her ear.,-thank you for being here…

***

The party only lasted a couple of hours; after all, there was a match against Slytherin the following day to think about. Isabel had glowed all through it, and after the first bout of tears that followed the surprise, an ear-to-ear grin had plastered itself permanently on her face.

She had received a lot of presents, and though she loved them all and each of them, there were some that she appreciated more than others (she had carefully avoided eating Hagrid's home-made cookies, which she knew by experience were as hard as a rock); Cathy had given her a nice gift certificate for the bookstore at Hogsmeade, and she intended to make good use of it the next time they went to the village (there was a great book on international Quidditch that she had been eyeing for a while). Ron and Lavender had gone for a book as well, "_Tales of Hogwarts' Heroes: Witches and Wizards Who Changed the World After Hogwarts_", along with a hand-made card from Gween, to his 'Big Sister, with love', and uncle Fred and George had sent her a "care package" ("Honestly, I'm almost afraid of seeing what's inside…") with samples of all their products and a new one, too-"Pretty Pranks", a line of makeup that, instead of making you look better, made you look ten times worse... without your knowledge, and Robin had cheerfully suggested they test it on their beloved Anya ("Nothing personal, of course.").

The cute pink fairy, whose name was Layla, was a present from aunt Ginny, who explained in a letter that it was a 'maid fairy', whose job was the exact opposite to "Pretty Pranks", since it used its magic to provide nice hair-styles and apply make-up in minutes (Cathy and Amber had both squealed in excitement and asked to be presented to Ginny immediately), and Molly Weasley had knitted her a matching pair of mittens and scarf.

Her parents' present was everyone's favorite, though; after she'd read the letter inside, ("Thought we'd really have you train today, huh?"), she'd proceeded to tear open the long box, with growing excitement, and found herself on the verge of fainting when she finally held out a brand-new, shiny racing broom-the Quicksilver. The whole of Gryffindor house had burst into cheers, and Nicholas had tearfully promised to cover his two professors with praises the next morning. Robin had another reason to be excited, too, and that was the knowledge that he wouldn't have to get Isabel a new broom to replace the one he'd lost her anymore ("I love your parents, Izzy, I do.").

As everyone sat admiring the precious treasure and passing it carefully around, Nicholas pulled Isabel aside; she gave him a curious look as he shuffled his feet on the carpet.

  -I wanted to give you your present…,-he began softly, looking nervously up at her.

Isabel blushed.

  -You didn't have to get me anything…

The boy gave her a lop-sided smile, and pulled a small, rectangular box from his pocket.

  -I wanted to…,-he whispered, holding it out for her to take.

She did, and Nicholas watched, a little anxiously, as she proceeded to remove the champagne wrapping paper with slightly clumsy fingers.

Isabel's eyes widened, and she drew in a sharp breath.

She took out the gift, and examined it closely; it was a simple-but-pretty necklace, made of gold, from which a small round orange-red stone hung.

A Topaz.

  -It's your Magical Birthstone…,-he explained, taking it gently from her hands and unfastening the clasp; Isabel silently pulled her hair up, allowing him to place it around her neck.,-it's believed to release occult powers, and bring serenity to the mind… It also protects you from enemies and illness and besides,-he blushed.,-I thought it looked pretty on you…

Isabel raised her slightly misty eyes up to his; she didn't know what to say.

  -Thank you…,-she whispered finally, touching her fingers to the token.

Nicholas smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear.

  -I know you've been having trouble with your magic…,-he said softly.,-I thought maybe this could help a little…

Isabel blinked rapidly, trying to hold back tears; it was such a heart-felt gesture, such a honest desire to help, she just couldn't explain what she was feeling. She cleared her throat, then spoke in a slightly croaky voice.

  -It's beautiful, Nick, I...,-she trailed off, looking at him. In a sudden impulse she kissed him, chastely, on the cheek, and the boy could feel the blood rushing to his face.,-Thank you…,-she said simply, giving him a sweet smile.

  -You're welcome…,-he mumbled awkwardly. 

Isabel grinned brightly.

  -This day has been perfect, and I loved the surprise.,-her smile fell a little.,-And now I feel bad, because of what I told you before…

Nicholas blinked, not instantly knowing what she was referring to. And then his eyes widened, as he recalled their conversation outside the Common Room.

  -Oh, no,-he said quickly.,-you don't have to feel bad about it, you have every right to feel like that, really…

She gave him a sad smile.

  -Yeah…,-she whispered.,-and now I'm afraid of getting too attached to you, or of _you_  guys getting too attached to me, because I'm leaving right after this year ends…

Nicholas felt his blood go cold at that statement. 

  -ISABEL!,-Robin shouted.,-Get back here before Alex _really decides to steal your broom!!!  _

Isabel chuckled and turned to Nicholas with a sweet smile.

  -Thank you again…

And with that she walked back to rescue her broom from Alex's deadly grip.

The boy stared after her with a look of painful realization on his face.

  -Too late, Isabel…,-he whispered to himself.,-too late…

And he turned to head up to his room.

A/N: Whoah!!! This is my longest chapter so far!!! =) I had a little trouble with it at first, but I really like how it turned out. I don't even have to say how thankful I am for my pre-readers' help, without which I would NEVER have been able to finish it. THANKS!!!

**harryhermroc****, I'm flattered that you made an exception with my story! ***smiles*** And I'm glad you like it, but if you're looking for some H/Hr fluff, well, I've a couple of those posted as well. =) Hope you review for them as well!**

**Alexis-Lee, ***blinks*** Uh… well… you're the first one to tell me that. ***smiles*** I think I understand where you're coming from, honestly, there are so many plots like that, I can see you getting tired of it… I just… well, to tell you the truth, I've never felt very sure about my ability to write adventure stories, (obviously, you missed my Author Notes before I even began posting ***grins and hugs Muirnin***) and that's why I usually stick to one-shots… I'm a hopeless romantic, and I wanted to try a novel-length story, but I had to give it a plot. Hopefully, you'll like the sentimental development in it better. =) Keep up the constructive reviews, please! It helps me a lot! ***smiles*** Oh, and I know Nick's charming-he's based on my crush!!!**

**Phoenix-Angel, ***laughs*** yeah, she is… thanks for reviewing!**

**Muirnin Cocan, (changed your nickname, I see) I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. ***smiles*** The offer is still up if you're interested…**

**Celestina, thank you for reviewing!!! I'm glad you like my story…**

  
  
  
  



End file.
